Cherry Picking
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Sequel to "Forbidden Fruit". In 72 hours, Lovely Bando will face a past that she's been trying to deny. At the same time, the seeds of sin she planted previously are going to take root and spread in ways she never thought possible. [Warnings: noncon-sex, boy love and graphic details].
1. Black Hearts Day

**Cherry Picking**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: M

Summary: Taking place after the end of "Forbidden Fruit", while Lovely bides time after learning that she only has 72 more hours of 'limited peace', the after-effects of the deliveries she makes start to spread, adding more and more fuel to the fire.

Note: Takes place afer "Forbidden Fruit", but still has the same warnings (ie slash, non-consual sex, etc.)

**I: Black Hearts Day**

"_Cherry picking – to pick out the best from a group."_

_-Idiom_

"_Without black, no color has any depth. But if you mix black with anything suddenly there's shadow – no, not just shadow, but fullness. You've got to be willing to mix black into your palette if you want to create something that's real."_

_-Amy Grant_

**April 28th, 2012**

**10:30 PM (Kazuraba Residence)**

Kota Katzuraba laid in his bed, looking at the Orange Lockseed in his hand. A part of him was amazed at what he was able to do with it, another part of him was worried. He remembered fighting the first Invase after finding the Sengoku Driver, but even after the battles, the other Armored Riders and the numerous Lockseeds he's acquired, learning of Yggdrasil's true plan for him and so forth, he hasn't found anything in regards to the whereabouts of Yuya. Just where did he go?

Aside from that, he also was working ragged at Charmant. Despite the owner's...hatred for his birthday (what was wrong with being an Aquarius?), Kota was able to obtain a job that could help his older sister with rent. Not to mention that Oren was kind enough to offer him some pastries to Akira once he learned about how Kota's older sister had quite the sweet tooth. On the other hand, Mai pretty much couldn't get it through her head about Oren's...eccentricities.

Someone knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. Kota got out of bed and opened the door, feeling arms wrap around him tight. He looked down, seeing Mitsuzane on the verge of tears, his body trembling.

"Kota-san," Mitsuzane hiccuped. "Y...you have to help me...I found out...something horrible."

"What is it, Micchy?" asked Kota, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. Micchy wiped the tears out of his eyes and sniffled. "What did you find out?"

"It's...it's too horrible for words," Mitsuzane replied. "It's...it's about..."

"Yes? What is it?"

Mitsuzane continued to cry as he leaned close to Kota, Kota running a hand down his friend's back. Then, Mitsuzane licked the tips of his fangs and bit deep into Kota's neck.

Kota looked in shock as his vision began to blur, some sort of strange poison flooding his blood stream. He fell to his knees, only to be caught by Micchy's purple snake tail wrapping around his waist. Micchy licked his thumb before rubbing it across Kota's cheek, squirming with thoughts of how the plan was such a success.

_"Mitsuzane,"_ a voice echoed in his mind. Micchy closed his eyes and placed a finger to his temple, shuddering at hearing his older brother's voice in his head.

_"I'm here, nii-san,"_ he answered back with a hiss. _"Target is acquired and ready for conversion."_

"_And what about his sister?"_

"_She's unconscious. She'll have no memory of this night, nor will she have any memory of having a little brother named Kota Kazuraba."_ Mitsuzane smirked, and opened his serpent-like eyes. Looking at Kota's sleeping figure, he ran a hand through his friend's hair. _"For all she knows, she's been an only child all her life."_

_"Excellent. Professor Ryoma is ready and waiting. Get here as soon as possible."_

_"Understood, nii-san."_

_"One last thing, Mitsuzane. Why does Kota call you 'Micchy'?"_

Mitsuzane blushed, embarrassed at how his brother said the nickname he used with the other Team Gaim members. He could hear his brother chuckle.

_"I think that sounds adorable, don't you think Micchy?" _Takatora teased. _"Come, we must get ready. Professor Ryoma is waiting for us."_

_"Right." _Micchy watched as Kota's eyes flickered, trying to stay open but just couldn't. He smiled as he leapt into the air, a portal of Cosmic Energy emerging from the ground, swallowing him and Kota whole.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 28th, 2012**

**10:37 PM (Charmant)**

Lovely was silent even after the strange fortune-teller made her exit. Something about that hooded figure made her shiver in fear. She hadn't felt type of feeling since—_forever_. It made her feel sick inside. Whatever those three tarot cards fortold, she couldn't tell, but she knew that in two days things would take a turn for the worst.

Kiyojiro narrowed his eyes where the fortune-teller sat, almost willing the chair to combust with his gaze. Oren just dusted his arms, sighing in relief that the patissiere wasn't damaged in the slightest. He placed a hand on Lovely's shoulder.

"Do not fret, my _petite oisseau_," he reassured her. "That woman is no longer allowed here, I'll make sure of that. Now, why don't we sit down to macarons?"

"I'm...I'm not all that hungry now," Lovely replied, hugging her knees close to her chest. "This wasn't how I pictured my birthday to be. I mean...I just want a normal life, nothing involving war, accusations of eating children, having to see my friends and family die..." Lovely began to tug on her hair in rage. "I just want this nightmare to end..."

"You have three days until that 'prophecy'," Oren placed that word in air quotes. "Right now, focus on what's in front of you. Now eat up; I made your favorite."

Oren pushed the platter of macarons toward Lovely. Lovely pouted and plucked a white macaron dusted with rose petals into her mouth. Despite the taste of rose water in her mouth, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was just _wrong_. Seeing Kiyojiro and Oren smiling—whether the smiles were genuine or they were just there to make her stop feeling upset, she couldn't tell—helped her out a tiny bit. She would have to think about this in the morning. The fortune was just going into her head...that was all.

Still, it was making her wonder...just who else knew about the secret? Who knew so much about her? Or better yet, did the fortune-teller tell anyone else? More and more questions, but there were little to no answers.

Brushing the thought aside, Lovely took another macaron to her mouth and reminded herself of what she accomplished today. She helped make deliveries and helped a few of the citizens find consolence in each other, that's right. Focusing on the delicious visions of love, the thought of the strange fortune-teller just faded away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**1:01 AM (Yggdrasil Lab)**

Kota groaned as a bright light shone on him. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to stretch his arms...only to find himself bound to a chair with lots of rope. He struggled, but he wouldn't budge.

"W...where am I?" he asked, looking around. He was only met with silence. He tried to move, but his arms were bound by the rope behind his back. His legs were also bound, each leg tied to one of the legs of the chair. He tried standing up, but his body felt so drowzy, and he found himself sitting down once more. "Hey, can someone hear me?! Help!"

"I'm sorry," said a voice. Kota surmirsed that it came from a speaker. "But you won't be going anywhere, Kota Kazuraba-kun."

The wall in front of Kota flickered, revealing the face of one strange man in a white labcoat with a long white bang of hair that stood out amongst the black. He was fiddling with a strange Lockseed with a lemon on the front in some sort of strange laboratory where many unripe Lockseeds laid scattered on a table. The man in the labcoat smiled, like a cat who was beginning to toy with his prey.

"Good evening, Armored Rider Gaim," he announced. "I am Professor Ryoma, and I am the inventor of the Sengoku Driver you have used in the past couple of weeks."

"You made those?" asked Kota., recalling finding his Sengoku driver in the Helheim forest. "Then...why does it spout out that whole 'Path of the Blossoms' stuff? Or with Baron and that 'Knight of Spear' jingle?"

"Ah, it's just a little guilty pleasure of mine," Ryoma grinned. "Now, as I continue, you have been specifically chosen by Yggdrasil in helping its plans."

"How the hell was I chosen to help you, after hearing how you have been treating us as guinea pigs?!" Kota roared, struggling to escape his bindings. "Like hell I'd work with you."

"On the contrary," Ryoma chuckled. "You have been so beneficial to our cause. After all, it was _you_ who brought everything to fruition, if you pardon the pun. Exhibit A..."

The screen changed to reveal Armored Rider Gaim fighting off an Invase monster. It culminated with Gaim summoning a fiery orange that incinerated the strange creature, and the Armored Rider standing tall. Memories flashed in Kota's mind, remember how he transformed into Gaim for the first time, and of meeting the strange girl that resembled Mai. This was the moment that his life changed forever.

"Of course I remember it," Kota answered. "I stopped that Invase from causing trouble."

The video of the fight vanished, and Professor Ryoma returned with that cat-like smile on his face. If Kota could free himself from the ropes, he would certainly find the professor's lab and punch that stupid, smug smile off of that bastard's sneering face.

"You did," Ryoma replied. "But answer this, Kota Kazuraba. Did it ever even occur to you just _how_ the Invase came to be?"

Kota looked in confusion, but that confusion was replaced with horror when he saw the next clip. He recognized the boy's platinum blond hair, blue jacket, and Sengoku Driver in hand. What he couldn't believe was how the same boy had one of the fruits of Helheim in hand.

Kota shook his head as he saw Yuya Sumii, the same one he and Mai had been searching for weeks, eat the fruit in hand and transform into the very same monster that Kota, no, Armored Rider Gaim, killed off. He could only shake his head in disbelief...this wasn't real...this wasn't happening!

"No..." he whispered. "No...I...it can't be...I...I didn't mean to...!"

Yuya screamed in terror as his body mutated into the Byakko Invase that Kota would eventually slay. The video feed turned black as Kota stayed silent. He did this...he killed Yuya and brought the fate of the Armored Riders onto Zaname city because of it. The girl was warning him of what he was about to accomplish...and he completely ignored it.

"Yuya..." Kota sobbed. "I...I killed him. How could I do such a thing?"

"You said you wanted power, and power is what you gained," Ryoma hissed, returning onto the screen. "And being an Armored Rider means that you have to slay the monsters that could cause havoc to our fair city, right? That is what it means by 'justice'."

"But..." Kota felt like he was going to throw up. All of this was just a dream, that's all it was. He couldn't have done such a thing...he didn't kill people, just monsters. Yet Yuya became a monster and...

"Oh dear," said Ryoma, shaking his head. "I think we're going to need a bit of help on this one. Micchy, can you be a dear and give him some of your medicine?"

"Micchy...?" Kota repeated. "Wait...you don't mean..."

"Hello, Kota-san," Micchy hissed, opening the door that lead him into the dark room, slithering toward his friend. Kota looked down at the dark purple tail that replaced Mitsuzane's legs and screamed, trying to escape. Micchy just let out a low hiss as he circled around the Team Gaim leader.

"No, don't come near me!" Kota yelled. "What happened to you? Why are you..."

"I have been blessed by someone of a higher power, and I will help Yggdrasil with their goals. I want you to join me, Kota..." Micchy licked his lips and kissed Kota on the lips. "In more ways than one."

Kota didn't understand what was going on when he felt his friend bite his neck once more. In a few seconds, he passed out once more.


	2. Black Widow

**Cherry Picking**

**II: Black Widow**

"_Fiction is like a spider's web, attached so slightly perhaps, but still attached to life at four corners. Often the attachment is scarcely perceptible."_

_-Virginia Woolf_

**April 28th, 2012**

**9:46 PM (Professor Ryoma's Lab)**

_Amongst the flickering lights, bubbling beakers and the roar of the air conditioner, Professor Ryoma looked at his sketches, waiting for the big day that he could create his new and improved Sengoku Drivers. The six that were sent out for data collecting had done a number for his research, and the four Energy Drivers were ready for a test drive. It was too bad that both Sid and Yoko had to leave Zaname for 'personal reasons'. In truth, they were off to see their families for Golden Week...not that Sid would admit that last part._

_As he was inspecting some data from Armored Rider Gridon—nearly rolling his eyes at how Gridon was so utterly incompetent in fighting off a single Invase—the professor heard someone enter the lab. He turned around, seeing Takatora and Micchy enter, Micchy's dark purple snake tail wrapped around his older brother's body._

"_Oh?" asked the professor, tilting his head to the side. "What's all this?"_

"_Nii-san had the most perfect idea," Micchy giggled, nuzzling into his older brother. "We're going to get you the most wonderful gift."_

"_Does it involve a live animal for me to dissect?" Professor Ryoma turned to a cage of lab rats resting in a cage. "If not, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."_

"_It's even better than that." Micchy leaned close, hissing. "We'll get you a pretty little pet who goes by the name of Kota Kazuraba. Nii-san said you've had your eye on him for quite some time, and it would be perfect if he was working for Yggdrasil. Don't deny it, professor."_

_Professor Ryoma stood up and circled the Kureshima brothers, stroking the tip of Micchy's scaly tail, smiling when he saw how Micchy shivered in delight. Taking a closer look, the professor also noticed that Micchy wasn't wearing any clothes._

"_Takatora, I thought you taught your little brother to be more...formal," Ryoma smirked, staring eye-to-eye with the older Kureshima brother. "Shame on you."_

"_Ah, that," Takatora smiled as his green serpent tail lightly poked the professor's shoulder. "Micchy wouldn't get dressed so I had to drag him out like this. He's too excited to have a new 'friend' over. That's why we have asked for your help."_

"_I'm flattered." Ryoma poked Takatora's tail, suppressing a laugh when he saw how Takatora willed himself not to moan at how sensitive it was. "Now, how exactly are we going to do this? Better yet, how exactly did you become naga?"_

"_We just became them after we became one," Micchy giggled. "And now we'll let you become one with Kota-san. Wouldn't that be fun? I could just imagine Kota-san on his knees, unzipping your pants and exposing your hard-" Takatora covered his brother's mouth with a hand and sighed._

"_What my brother is saying is that we all shall gain something if we take Kota Kazuraba into the thrall of Yggdrasil," the older Kureshima brother explained. "You are the only one who I can trust, Professor."_

"_Once again, I'm flattered," Ryoma smirked. "If you give me a few hours, I will be able to prepare something that will suit our little pet's needs. For now, why don't you two get comfortable? It's going to be a rough night."_

"_Lucky for me, classes ended for Golden Week," Micchy giggled, pushing his brother's hand out of the way. "This will be so much fun!"_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**1:03 AM (Yggdrasil Lab)**

Micchy slowly circled the unconscious Kota, laughing to himself. There was something extra delicious about passed out men, it really made his blood rush.

"Oh Kota, I looked up to you so much..." Micchy said softly, running his finger down the Kota's cheek, his forked tongue also close to his friend's ear. "You were so different than the prim and proper world I was used to, and it was such a wonderful piece of adventure! Please, let me show you a 'thank you' of my own..." Micchy smiled as he stood in front of Kota, running his hand up the man's pants. Just as he was about to touch Kota's privates, the door to the room slid open.

"Now, now Mitsuzane, we will have none of that in here. If your brother found out what you were doing, he would be awfully disappointed in you." Ryoma said as he entered the room, a mischievous light glinting in his eye. Micchy crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at the Professor.

"But sir!" Micchy whined, staring at Gaim with a hungry look. "Just one little touch wouldn't hurt..." Already he could feel himself growing hard at the thought of doing things to him. Leaning down Micchy licked Kota's neck, hissing low in his throat in pleasure. Ryoma stepped forward, a stern hand on Micchy's shoulder.

"I will not tell you again," The professor smiled politely, but venom dripped from his words. Micchy just folded his arms over his chest, frowning like a little child. "You can watch if you like." Professor Ryoma gestured to a couch on the side of the room. Still pouting, Micchy sat on the couch.

Professor Ryoma was able to truly inspect Kota now, noticing how the dancing and armored fights toned the young man's body in a fantastic way. Satisfied with his inspection, Ryoma pulled a vial from his coat pocket, the light catching on the mysterious orange liquid. He uncorked the vial, swirled its contents a few times before tilting the Kota's head back and pouring it down his throat. Kota coughed at the strange liquid, his eyes slowly opening up to Ryoma.

"Ugh...what...was that..." Kota asked, his head swimming. "What...is going on..." His head lulled a bit, his eyes unfocused.

"Hello Kota Kazuraba, you are about to be the most important experiment yet." Ryoma said professionally, untying the boy's hands from behind his back. Kota shook his head again, rubbing his eyes.

"Experiment?" His mind felt muddled, foggy. He was supposed to remember something, something very important, but right now all he felt was a strange desire. Just looking at the Professor made him feel so fuzzy and warm inside. "What experiment?"

"It's a simple one, you do as I say and you will be rewarded," Ryoma said sweetly, caressing the boy's face with his hand before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips, his tongue tracing Kota's upper lip. The young man shuddered in his seat, trying to grab onto the professor to deepen the kiss. "Disobey, and there will be repercussions." The professor's voice turned stern and hard suddenly as he slapped Kota across the face, surprising both Kota and Micchy. "Understand, my love?"

"Y...yes sir," Kota said meekly, cowering away from the man. He had such a strange need to make this man happy, to please him, to see him proud of him. It was so odd, he had never felt this way before. "I...understand."

"Good boy," Ryoma smiled at his newest pet, loving how Kota relaxed in his seat. "We will start you off on something easy. Go suck Mitsuzane's cock if you please." Micchy gasped, his snake tail transforming back to human legs, his cock became rock hard as the words left the professor's tongue. Kota turned to Micchy, confused.

"Micchy, why are you here?" Kota asked, trying to piece together what had happened. Ryoma slapped him across the face once again. Kota placed a hand on his cheek, tears nearly coming out of his eyes.

"I didn't tell you to question him. Go." Ryoma shoved Kota off the chair, smirking as the young Rider stumbled to his feet over to the couch Micchy was lounging on. Already Micchy had his pants undone and his throbbing cock already out and cooling in the air. Kota stared at it curiously, watching Micchy run his fingers up and down the length stroking himself.

"I always thought you were so handsome, Kota. Of course you aren't as handsome as Nii-san." Micchy chuckled as Kota slowly went to his knees, his eyes glued to the boy's cock, watching the delicate hands stroking it. Nervously, Kota reached out and touched it, surprised at how soft it was. He gripped it shyly, surprised at how Micchy moaned and relaxed, his hips thrusting into Kota's hand, begging for more. Kota's fingers swirled around the head, the precum coating his hand, allowing it to slide up and down much easier.

"Kota, I did not say 'hand job'," Ryoma warned, his boots clicking against the tile as he walked over to the boys, a riding crop in his hand. He put it under Kota's chin, forcing the young man to look up at him. Ryoma smiled. "Please don't make me correct you."

Fear prickled in Kota. Fear...and something else. He was surprised at how hard he was, even though he was being forced to suck his fellow teammate's cock. It was so humiliating and degrading...

And he could not get enough of it.

Mumbling an apology, Kota slid his hand to the base of Mitsuzane's cock, his mouth taking in the whole of Micchy's cock at once, causing the boy to cry out and squirm on the couch, gripping the cushions as he writhed and his legs wrapped around Kota's neck. Slowly Kota worked on his friend's cock, his tongue teasing the tip while his hand moved with his head in a bobbing motion, giving the feel of it going deeper into his mouth. His saliva coated the cock, allowing his hand to slide much, much easier. He began to twist his hand, very gently as to not hurt poor Mitsuzane, the movement adding a whole other level to the pleasure. Micchy willed himself not to make his legs transform into his snaky lower-half, not wanting to accidentally make Kota suffocate.

Suddenly, the riding crop smacked against Kota's hand, startling both boys. Professor Ryoma's silhouette loomed over Kota.

"I told you not to use your hands." The professor repeated, his patience wearing thin. "Do I have to punish you for your disobedience?" Kota pulled the cock out of his mouth, his tongue giving the head one last good flick before letting the hard member lightly rest against his chin.

"I'm sorry, sir...I just...I wanted him to feel good," Kota pleaded, his own cock throbbing with desire. A small, red line raised on the back of his hand where the crop had hit. "I'll do anything to make it up to you...please don't hit me again, sir."

"If you need something to do with your hands then you might as well work me," Ryoma said, sounding almost bored. He picked up the chair to the side and dragged it to the couch, sitting down. "Come on, get to work." Kota's heart leapt at the thought of pleasing Ryoma. Kota turned, undoing Ryoma's belt quickly and pulling the latter's pants down, freeing the Professor's glorious cock. He was much bigger than Micchy, but still glorious.

"Oh sir..." Kota hissed, reaching out to touch it. He shuddered as he felt the cock under his fingers.

"Get it wet. I don't like it dry," Ryoma warned. Nodding in compliance, and in fear of the riding crop, Kota leaned in and took the head of Ryoma's cock in his mouth. He was surprised when Ryoma gripped Kota by the hair, shoving his cock all the way in, causing Kota to choke momentarily on the cock. Pushing back, Kota gasped for air as the cock fell from his lips, coughing as he tried to control his gag reflex.

"Do better this time. I don't like to wait," Ryoma tightened his grip on Kota's hair, forcing the Armored Rider to look up. Kota whimpered as he took Ryoma all the way, suppressing his gag reflex to take in the full length. It was absolutely wonderful. Micchy's own whimpers only edged him on as the younger rider pleasured himself to the spectacular view. Pushing Kota away from him Ryoma gestured towards Mitsuzane. Understanding, Kota returned to his original target, hungrily sucking on Micchy's cock while his free hand pleasured the professor.

Micchy bit his lip to stop him from moaning—he didn't know if his brother was watching this and he did not want Takatora to get jealous over hm getting turned on by someone else that wasn't his nii-san. Of course Professor Ryoma stated that while Kota would sometimes be there for Micchy, he would mostly be by the Professor's side when it came to work on the Sengoku Drivers and for 'other purposes'. He didn't think the snake venom he acquired would be this powerful, but then again it was Professor Ryoma who created the serum that made Kota so docile. Damn, it was good.

"Ooh, Kota," Micchy purred, running a hand across his friend's hair. "You're going to love it here. Nii-san told me the truth behind Yggdrasil and Helheim, and he was right. There are things the public must not know about Helheim, and you will be the ambassador to this all." Micchy stroked Kota's back with the tip of his snake tail. "It will be perfect."

Kota continued to suck and lick with all of his might, something in the back of his brain saying that it was wrong. However, flashes of the riding crop overrode that worry. Dear god, this was good...he felt his whole body swimming in lust as he continued to suck and stroke. Ryoma shuddered as he stroked Kota's ear with a finger, leaning close.

"Good boy," he hissed. "Now, I want you to do a little show for us. Strip yourself down and touch yourself. We want to see you perform."

"But..." Micchy shuddered, his serpent-like eyes clouded with lust. "I need this, Professor...I don't want it to—WHA!"

"What's this, Micchy?" A low voice growled. Micchy whimpered in pain as he looked into his brother's eyes. "You're letting someone like _him_ pleasure you?" Takatora snarled, exposing his sharp fangs. "How dare you.."

"Now, now, Takatora..." Ryoma chuckled. "I wanted to test our little guinea pig to see if he would be a willing subject..." He lightly swatted Kota's hand with the riding crop. "Come on, strip."

"But..." Kota blushed, staring at his feet in embarrassment. "I...I don't..."

Ryoma slapped him across the face, causing Kota to cry in pain. This was then met with the professor placing a kiss on Kota's forehead, wrapping his arms around the scared and panicky boy, stroking his back.

"Now, now..." Ryoma cooed. "How are you going to be rewarded if you don't do as your told? Now, strip. And remember to call me 'Sir'."

"Y...yes, Sir," Kota pushed himself away from the professor, and started to remove his jacket and shirt, revealing his toned body. Micchy had to stop himself from drooling as Kota let his clothes become colored puddles on the ground. Kota whimpered as he unzipped his pants, stripping himself down until he was naked in front of the other men. This was so embarrassing, yet he was so turned on.

"Touch yourself," Ryoma commanded, using his riding crop to lightly touch the tip of Kota's own cock. Kota shivered as he began to stroke himself, overwhelm by lust. He dropped to his knees and ran his fingers through the hardened member, drops of pre-cum forming on the tip. Micchy wanted to use his tail to collect the seed, but Takatora was faster, using his snake tail to gather it all up.

"No fair!" Micchy pouted. Takatora chuckled and brought his snake tail to his brother's lips.

"Suck," Takatora purred, seeing his brother drink the cum. He grinned and licked his lips. "Now, I think I should punish you for being turned on by our target."

"Nii-san!" Micchy whined, grabbing onto his brother's arm, full of need. "You have to corrupt me...I want nothing more than to be by your side forever..." He started stroking himself. "Please..."

Kota moaned as he felt everything fading away except feeling passion and lust throughout his body. He didn't even notice how Professor Ryoma pushed him to the ground so his ass was in the air, ready to be penetrated. Ryoma smirked as the head of his penis was ready to enter, stroking it as he prepared for what was to come.

"Kota, I want you to take this all in," he purred. "And with each thrust I make, you will forget everything you knew about Yggdrasil, and only believe in what I tell you. You need to be shown the truth. _I _am your truth, your world...your power was given to please me. _You_ exist to please me...like so." He thrust deep into the unsuspecting teen's virgin hole, met by Kota's screams at having something so big enter him.

"Yes sir," Kota sobbed, feeling the cock leave him before slamming hard within his body. "Y...You are my truth and world...I only exist to please you..." He babbled his servitude toward the scientist as Takatora grinned, knowing the perfect way to tease his brother. He pulled his pants down and placed his own cock toward Kota's lips, paralyzing the younger male with his gaze.

"Suck," he commanded. Kota nodded his head and repeated the blowjob he gave the younger Kureshima brother, all while Micchy moaned at seeing his brother being serviced by his best friend. It was so delicious—he wanted to join in so badly...

So why couldn't he?

He slithered toward Kota, lips posed toward his friend's dripping cock and licked it slowly. Kota was in heaven from all of this pleasure. He didn't know how long he lasted until it felt like his mind blanked out, ready to be filled with the truth that Professor Ryoma would give him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**1:13 AM (Bando Residence – Lovely's Room)**

Lovely couldn't sleep. To distract herself, she was in front of her computer, editing the videos she took with her cellphone. She didn't want Yumeria to make questions about the boys' identities, so it took a while for her to manipulate the data to her liking. She shivered in delight at the men overcome with lust, hoping Yumeria would like these videos.

As she pressed play, she noticed a framed photo to her right. It was her, Kiyojiro and Oren on Charmant's opening day. She smiled at the memory, recalling how the three celebrated with Mont Blancs, chocolate mousse and cream puffs. Had it really been that long ago?

Brushing the memory aside, Lovely began to add a mosaic filter to cover up the identities of the boys at play. The last thing she needed was to think of that stupid fortune-teller's words. Nothing was going to go wrong.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**1:30 AM (Yggdrasil Lab)**

Kota laid on the ground, his mind blank and his body filled with pleasure. There was cum dripping from where Ryoma entered through his virgin hole and some in his mouth from where Takatora came. Micchy smirked, wiping off the seed that was on his lips.

"Good, good boy..." said Ryoma, propping Kota to his feet. "You were very successful in this experiment. The next step will have your memories wired to our purposes..." He kissed Kota on the cheek. Kota didn't even react to it at all. "You will be a beautiful subject for Yggdrasil's plans. And we have everything ready."

Takatora smirked as he helped the professor prop Kota on the chair. Pressing a button at the nearby laptop, the wall showcased Yuya's transformation into an Invase. Only this time, Kota didn't react in disgust or shock. He just blanky looked at the scene, the implications of his friend eating the fruit in his hand not even registering in his mind. Micchy ran his hands over his friend's naked body, stifling a laugh when he saw his friend not responding at all.

"I can't wait, nii-san!" he giggled. "What do we do until then?"

"We get some rest," Takatora replied, kissing his younger brother on the cheek. "Professor, I trust you to take care of our...newest member?"

"Of course you can trust me," Ryoma laughed, stroking Kota's hair. "I'll give him the commands, you do the honors of manipulating his memories when you wake up from your 'power nap.'" He chuckled as he observed Kota's empty, blank stare at the video footage. "Now, Kota...there's a little rhyme I want to tell you about."

Micchy slithered toward the couch and plopped against a cushion as he waited for his older brother to sleep with him, dreaming of how his new life with an improved Kota Kazuraba would be nothing but paradise.


	3. Black Lotus

**Cherry Picking**

**III: Black Lotus**

"_You must be a lotus, unfolding its petals when the sun rises in the sky, unaffected by the slush where it is born or even the water that sustains it!"_

_-Sai Baba_

**April 29th, 2012**

**9:10 AM (Yggdrasil Lab)**

Micchy groaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was his brother's arms wrapped around his chest, and his brother's voice whispering promises into his ear. He let out a large yawn as he felt himself smooshed underneath his brother's weight.

"Nii-san..." he whined, using his serpent tail to stroke his brother's back. "Let me go..."

"Ugh..." Takatora moaned, slowly waking up. He looked at his brother and smiled, placing a kiss on Micchy's forehead as he slowly sat up. It took him a second to remember what happened the night before. That was when he turned to the floor, seeing his discarded clothes. He would get the servants to get the suit nice and clean when he got home. Right now, spending time with his brother was the most important task.

"Where's Kota?" asked Micchy, noticing an empty chair not far from them. He sniffed the air. "Mmm...something tastes good."

The door opened, and Kota entered with a cart in hand that held two bowls of rice topped with seaweed, and a warm pot of tea. Kota was dressed in a dark blue and black kimono with a heron embroidered on the back. He bowed toward the brothers, not even taking notice on how both Kureshima siblings were naked.

"I hope that your _ochazuke_ is to your liking," Kota said, pouring green tea into the bowls. "Please take your time. When you are done, Professor Ryoma would like you to go and train in the simulation room."

"Kota?" asked Micchy, tilting his head at his friend's new attitude adjustment. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was given the truth thanks to my Master, Professor Ryoma Sengoku," Kota recited, his eyes empty and devoid of emotion. He stirred oneofthe rice and tea filled bowls with a spoon in hand, watching the seaweed strips float in the warm tea broth. "I am the Chosen Child of Yggdrasil, the one who ushered in the revolution of the Sengoku Drivers and the Armored Riders who fight with them. In honor of that, I gave up my freedom to serve the guiding light that is Yggdrasil and obey in each and every one of Professor Ryoma's commands. It also helps that my mind has simply been 'reorganized' rather than wiped."

"I see," Takatora smirked. "Professor Ryoma would want a servant capable of thinking instead of some mindless zombie he can pick up on the street."

"I heard that, Takatora," Ryoma replied, also entering the lab. He stood near Kota, stroking the boy's hair. "So, do you like him?"

"He's perfect!" Micchy purred, wiggling out of his brother's embrace and running his hands all over Kota's body. Kota stayed perfectly still despite Micchy shoving his hands to stroke Kota's hard cock. "Is he good in bed, though?"

"He will learn in time," Ryoma chuckled. "I just finished implanting important knowledge into his brain, gave him some time to sleep, and also fit him into some of my old clothes. Takatora, I think you may recall this kimono right?" Takatora just replied by narrowing his eyes. "But that's another story. Now Kota, does the last name 'Katzuraba' mean anything to you?"

"It is a code name that I place to hide my identity to the public," Kota answered immediately. "My true name is Kota Kureshima, self-appointed apprentice to Professor Ryoma. That is all I am, and all I wish to be."

"Kawaii~" Micchy cooed. "I always wanted another brother...or two." He snickered, a hand over his mouth as dark thoughts entered his mind. "Kota-san, can you do something for me?" He began to slither around Kota. "You see, I just want to know if..." he whispered a few words into Kota's ear, Kota just standing and listening until Micchy said, "Do you think that will be possible?"

"Of course it is possible," Kota smirked and licked his lips. "I have harbored a...fantasy on Kaito-kun and I figured out the best way to get to him. Please let me make a phone-call." He bowed once more. "I shall return post-haste."

"Not so fast," said Takatora, approaching Kota and snatching the younger boy's hand. Kota tilted his head at the older man as Takatora added, "Give him a kiss with this."

He pulled Kota to his side as he crushed their lips together, hand on the back of Kota's neck to deepen the kiss. While Kota was distracted, Takatora let out a low hiss and ran his tongue up and down Kota's neck before biting it. Kota shivered in delight as he dropped to his knees, only to be caught by Micchy's serpent tail which wrapped around his waist. Takatora stepped back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, all while Ryoma sat on the forgotten chair in interest.

"Oh, so it seems like you _do_ have a thing for younger boys," he said. Takatora snarled and lunged at the professor, baring his fangs. Ryoma didn't even flinch.

"I gave Kota a bit of a 'serum' that will help Kaito calm down and understand our ways," Takatora elaborated, still face to face with the professor. "With every kiss, the poison makes its way through Kaito's body, and making him more susceptible to whatever Kota tells him. With three kisses, Kaito Kumon will be ours."

"How romantic!" Micchy exclaimed, almost bouncing around the lab. "What about you, Kota?"

"I know the exact way to get Kaito and I alone," Kota smirked, running a finger across his lips. "It all involves my old high school days and the Prom years ago..."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012 **

**2:04 PM (Drupers)**

Kaito Kumon sat in a booth at Drupers, sipping a cup of tea as he watched the latest rankings on his tablet. It was a bit sad knowing how Team Gaim had risen so fast to already be battling for the number one spot. It was crazy. Secretly, he was impressed with the dance group, coming up from nothing to become a worthy rival. Of course he would never admit that.

"Here you go, one True Blue parfait," Kiyojiro Bando said, placing a suspicious parfait on Kaito's table. It was a parfait with sweet blueberries drizzled in honey and sandwiched between dollops of cream and broken vanilla wafer cookies. Blue sugar was sprinkled all over the top. Kiyojiro set a special heart-shape spoon on a napkin as the former Team Baron leader looked at the strange dessert. He let out a sigh.

"I didn't order this," Kaito said, pushing the parfait away and returning to his tablet. It was good to see that Team Baron was doing well, even after he left. Zack was a good choice as leader.

"Well, someone else ordered it for you then. My assistant said she got a call to make this order; one of the few times I had actually seen her work. Either way, enjoy it. It's already paid for." With that said, Kiyojiro left, going back to take the order of one of the other customers. Kaito stared at the strange parfait once more, trying to figure out who would buy him a parfait. It was silly. Shrugging it off, he took a spoonful and was ready to take a bite when he was interrupted by his rival rushing in all while wearing that ridiculous blue hoodie he had on the time.

"Kaito! I see they got my message," Kota said, sliding into the booth with Kaito, gasping for air as if he ran all the way here. "Thank god...I thought that Kiyojiro's assistant would mess it up."

Kaito put the spoonful of parfait back in the glass, crossing his arms over his chest. There was something wrong about this whole situation.

"...You did this? Why? I have nothing left to offer you," he said sternly, looking at the disheveled rider. "If you want it, take it." Kaito pushed the glass towards Kota, who frowned.

"Don't you want it? I made sure it had lots of blueberries and cream!" Kota insisted as he pushed the parfait towards Kaito once more. The former Baron leader didn't look impressed, though.

"What do you want?" Kaito's response was short and to the point. He knew Kota was up to something, he just had to figure out what.

"Look, I know we've had our differences, but we really are a powerful team together and I was thinking-"

"No." Kaito interrupted Kota, gathering his jacket and tablet to leave, Kota grabbed the sleeve of his coat, keeping him from moving. Kaito glared at his rival looking like he was about to cry.

"Please...Kaito...hear me out," Kota's voice was soft, pleading, begging for help. "I promise it will be worth your time. Please..."

Kaito thought for a few seconds before sighing and sitting back down. Kota's eyes widened in delight as he began to rock back and forth in excitement, a large smile on his face.

"You have until I finish this parfait," Kaito said as he took the first bite of the parfait, savoring the wonderful taste. He had no idea Drupers could make such delicious desserts! He had their parfaits before, but this one was different, special somehow. Sighing contently, he listened to Kota babble on about joining up as riders, being a team, taking on anyone who challenged them, how Yggdrasil wasn't actually that bad, and some other things. All the while, he kept eating the parfait and savoring its mellow sweetness until there was barely any parfait left and he licked off all the whipped cream on his spoon.

"So what do you think?" Kota asked as Kaito took the last bite of the dessert. The former leader looked at Kota, his head spinning slightly. Why did he feel so weak? Something wasn't quite right; maybe he was tired.

"I...I don't know. that's a lot to think about. I'm...I'm going home," Kaito said, standing and swaying on his feet. "I need to rest..." Instantly Kota was at his side, draping the rider's arm over his shoulders to help him walk, picking up Kaito's tablet and coat from the table and patting him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Kota said, smiling as wicked thoughts began to form in his mind.

As the two left, Kiyojiro took a glance at the empty parfait glass and walked up to it. He looked at the strange orange syrup that stuck to the glass. Strange—if memory served, the True Blue parfait didn't use syrup.

"Lovely," he said, seeing his daughter in the kitchen. "You did supervise Iyo in making this parfait, right?"

"Yes, I did," Lovely replied, seeing Iyo on her cellphone. Iyo just took a glance at Lovely before texting something. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you tamper with this in anyway?" Kiyojiro raised an eyebrow and pointed to the glass.

"No..." Lovely looked away as she began slicing some bananas. Kiyojiro narrowed his eyes as he began to wipe the glass with the unused napkin.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**2:45 PM (Kaito's Apartment)**

Kaito had no idea how he got home. His memory was blanking out here and there, causing him to forget things. All he knew was that he was leaning heavily on Kota, fumbling with his keys to open the door to his apartment, feeling like he was going to collapse with a scorching fever.

"It's okay, take your time," Kota whispered, nuzzling his nose against Kaito's neck, watching the shiver go through Kaito's body. Finally, he found the right key and opened the door, stumbling through the entry way.

"Ta...tadaima..." Kaito mumbled to no one in particular, even though he lived alone. He switched his shoes to his slippers, his body running on instinct alone. Stumbling as if drunk, he made it to the couch before his body finally gave up on him, causing him to collapse. It felt so good to be laying down. He could just take a nice long nap and forget about his troubles.

"You poor thing," Kota cooed as he helped Kaito get comfortable by removing his jacket. "Let me help you out, darling..."

"What...was in that..." Kaito asked, his mind feeling as if it was receding away from him. It was as if he was floating, his body and mind almost separate beings. "That parfait...it was...so sweet..."

"Oh, it's just a little this and that. No need to worry about it; your body will build a tolerance soon enough. Now come, we need to talk Kaito," Kota's voice was soft as he brushed back his rival's hair with his hand veru gently. For some reason, Kaito leaned into that hand, nuzzling into it. There was warmth there, warmth and comfort that he had sought after for so long. Even though this was his rival, for this moment, he would let his guard down. He wasn't sure if this was his plan or the parfait's. Either way, it felt good.

"I...won't remember it though..." Kaito mumbled, kissing Kota's palm, his tongue tracing a few of the lines before pulling his thumb into his mouth and sucking on. God why did it taste so good? Both boys groaned quietly. Kota turned Kaito's face towards his, the rider still suckling on his thumb.

"That's it...give in. Everything will be okay as long as you listen to me," Pulling his thumb out of Kaito's mouth, Kota kissed Kaito on the lips. Instantly he felt the poison transfer as their lips locked in a sweet kill that quickly turned erotic. Their tongues danced and fought with each other, both wanting to dominate the kiss. Of course Kota would win, seeing as he wasn't drunk, and now drugged, on poison.

"Kota...please...it's...so hot in here..." Kaito mumbled, fumbling with the buttons on his suit vest. Why was it so hot? His body felt like it was on fire. His mind...felt blank. No thoughts clouded his judgement, only his desires and needs. "I...need help..."

"I know, I'll take care of you, but I need you to listen first," Kota said as he shook off Kaito's hands to undo the buttons on the man's shirt and vest, exposing the lean chest and stomach. Kota's fingers danced over the lean muscles, tracing them as they flexed under Kaito's labored gasps. "If you listen to me, everything will be fine."

"No, I need...something. It's too hot." Kaito fumbled for his pants, wiggling his way out of them. Kota groaned as he tried really hard to focus on what he was supposed to do, supposed to say. It was just so tempting to have Kaito laid out before him like the most exquisite banquet. Already his own cock was rock hard. Watching Kaito undress was going to be the death of him. Finally he helped Kaito get out of his clothes, watching as Kaito laid naked on his couch, his body glistening with sweat.

"Kaito, listen to me, I need you to focus. Your memories are fuzzy, especially of your past..." Kota began to speak as he ran his fingers over Kaito's soft skin, watching the once proud rider squirm to his touch. He began to feed him little lies, ones that would fit close enough with the original memory to skew it just a bit. He told Kaito that Kaito Kumon was always and forever would be a supporter of Yggdrasil, and that the company did not make his family poor. Rather, it was the family's _resistance_ to their help that made them poor.

Not Kaito though, he had supported the company and that was why he thrived so well. The company supported _his_ cause, _his_ fight. He was grateful for Yggdrasil helping rebuild Zaname city, and that he would do anything to help the company.

On and on Kota spoke. Kaito mumbled responses every now and then, his body feeling as if it was on fire. His cock was throbbing at the other rider's touch, needing something, needing release. Yet he was told to focus and listen. It was just so hard with this need. He wanted to stop it, but he had no idea how, and Kota's fingers tracing lines over his body wasn't helping.

"Kota...please...I can't...take anymore..." Kaito begged, gripping Kota's wrist tightly. He arched his back, his pelvis thrusting towards Kota. His entire body shook with need and desire. It was clear that Kaito Kumon was at his limits. "I need help..."

"Okay, okay. Just relax and remember what I told you. I want you to repeat it to me." Kota said, kissing Kaito on the lips once more. It was supposed to only be a peck but Kaito gripped the rider by his hair, crushing his mouth against his as his tongue entered Kota's mouth, seeking his needed sweet release from this unbearable heat. Kota groaned as he shared the kiss. Gripping his clothing, Kaito pulled Kota on top of himself, grinding his throbbing cock against Kota.

"Please..." was all Kaito could say as his body shook, repeating the word over and over again. His hands pawed at Kota's clothing, trying to get it off but his hands were clumsy and he couldn't quite figure out how to do it. Kota chuckled as he sat up, removing his jacket and shirt painfully slowly. Kaito reached his hands up, his fingers tracing Kota's abs. How had he never noticed how sexy the rival rider was. There was a time and place for everything, he supposed. Standing, Kota kept eye contact with the former Team Baron leader as he undid his pants and slid them off, leaving only his boxers.

"You aren't repeating to me what you remember Kaito..." Kota teased, rubbing his own hard cock through his boxers, watching as Kaito literally drooled. Taking a deep breath Kaito quickly began to explain his childhood, how much Yggdrasil had actually helped him, and how he was happy to be working for them now. "Good boy." Kota smirked and finally removed his boxers, his cock springing to life. Kaito reached out for him, his body wound tightly like a bow string. Slowly, painfully slowly, Kota straddled the other Beat Rider again, leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

In an instant Kaito was grinding against Kota, one hand wound tightly in Kota's hair, and the other snaking between their bodies to grip both their cocks in his hand. Together they thrust against one another, Kaito's hand massaging both of their hard cocks, their pre-cum mixing and coating the hard erections. The kiss broke, both men gasping for air as they continued to fuck Kaito's hand.

With his now free hand, Kaito sucked on his fingers for a moment before they reached behind Kota, teasing the boy's swollen hole. As his fingers teased the boy, Kota thrust harder into Kaito's hand, grunting and moaning at the delicious feeling. More fingers joined in the assault on Kota's sweet hole, reaching deep, triggering Kota's orgasm. His body shook as he came all over Kaito's stomach and hand. A few more thrusts and Kaito came also, his cum mixing with Kota's. They laid together, panting for breath as they were exhausted and satisfied. Kota smired as he saw the dreamy look in Kaito's eyes, knowing that the plan was a success.

"Oh my Kaito, you will be such a good servant to Yggdrasil with me," he giggled, kissing the other Beat Rider. Kaito's eyes flashed before returning to a faraway look.

"Of course, Kota. I am honored to serve," Kaito smiled, kissing Kota once more before Kota rose, wiping their spent juices off with his discarded t-shirt.

"Perfect! Let's go meet up with our brother's and see if the lovely Professor needs of our...services." Kota smiled as he handed the shirt to Kaito.


	4. Black Lace

**Cherry Picking**

**IV: Black Lace**

Note: In dedication to good friend ManaGoddess, because she knows what it's like to squeal over a boy wearing a dress.

"_It is difficult to see why lace should be so expensive; it is mostly holes."_

_-Mary Wilson Little_

**April 29th, 2012**

**6:20 AM (Hideyasu's apartment)**

There was a knock on the door. Hideyasu groaned as he slipped his glasses over his eyes. He barely could remember what happened last night. There was Ryoji and something sweet pouring down his throat. Other than that, there was nothing.

He felt someone's hand on his stomach. He turned to see Ryoji snuggling into him. A memory formed in his mind of having Ryoji (or rather, Ryoji-_sama _as his subconscious mind backed up) staying with him for a while. A smile formed on his lips, which was replaced with a frown as someone kept knocking on his door.

"Coming!" he cried, leaping out of bed and slipping into some boxers on the floor. He raced toward the front door and opened it, seeing Kota dressed in a kimono.

"Good morning, Hideyasu-san," Kota greeted, his eyes lowered half-mast. "Is Ryoji with you?"

"Y...yes, he is," Hideyasu answered, curious as to why Kota would come to his apartment so early in the morning. It couldn't be for an Invase battle—last he checked, Team Gaim decimated both Team Raid Wild and Invitto. "Why do you ask?"

"I've come to give you a bit of advice," Kota began, bowing toward them. One hand was near his stomach, the other behind his back. "I need you to understand how much Yggdrasil has become so important to our lives. We should be using our powers as Armored Riders to benefit them. Don't you agree?"

"I'm sorry," Hideyasu began, slowly closing the door. "But I think I'd like to talk about this stuff _after_ breakfast. Good day."

Kota moved his foot just as the door was about to close all the way. Hideyasu narrowed his eyes as Kota pushed the door open and made his way in. He carefully removed his shoes and set them at the corner.

"Please, at least let me come inside so I can explain what is going on," he smirked as he grasped Hideyasu's arm. "I promise it will be worth your time."

"What the hell are you-" Hideyasu had no time to react as Kota crushed their lips together, causing Hideyasu to stumble back in response. As he was distracted, Kota pulled out the arm behind his back and opened his fist to reveal a vial of orange liquid. He uncorked the vial and dumped the contents inside Hideyasu's throat, watching his rival Armored Rider stumble a bit.

"W...what did you..." Hideyasu's vision started to blur, his knees felt wobbly. He felt like he was going to faint. "D...damn you..."

He collapsed to the side, only to be caught by Kota just before he fell to the floor. Kota smiled as he carried Hideyasu to his couch, seeing the Gridon Armored Rider panting. He knew that he only had so much time to work with Hideyasu before Ryoji woke up. There was no time to waste.

Kota pulled out a pendant in the shape of an apple from around his neck. The apple was coated in numerous gemstones that made it shine when the light hit it just right. Kota leaned close and removed Hideyasu's glasses so the boy's focus would not be disturbed. He slowly removed the pendant from his neck and placed it in front of Hideyasu's drowzy eyes.

"Do you see this?" Kota whispered, as if he was a master hypnotist. "This is a special gift that Master Ryoma gave me. He wanted me to share it with you. Can you not see the light that shines through the gems? They glisten and sparkle deep into your eyes, penetrating deep into your very soul..."

Hideyasu wanted to run away from Kota, but his body felt so sluggish. Plus Kota had such a soothing voice..he smiled as he listened to how it sounded. Not specifically the words, but more of the tone. His eyes continued to watch the apple pendant, his hand reaching out toward the light.

"As you listen, you find that you do not want to live in a world full of secrets, where you must hide your true self," Kota whispered, grabbing onto Hideyasu's boxers. He could already tell that Hideyasu was becoming so hard at being under hypnosis. "You wish to be that person inside you, the one who wants to worship the light. Yggdrasil is the light—you wish to worship it with all of your heart. Forever and ever."

"Yes..." Hideyasu hissed, his eyes never leaving the apple-shaped light. "F...forever..."

"But you also hold secrets. Tell me, Hideyasu. Why is your Beat Rider team only full of girls? What secrets do you hide, leader of Team Invitto?"

"..." Hideyasu groaned as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. It was so hard, but he had to do it for Kota and for the light. He felt cold air around his thighs and a hand stroking his hard cock. He shivered in delight.

"I...always felt like I was a girl," Hideyasu murmured. "I dreamed of being dressed up and willing to serve my loved ones..." He giggled a bit as the light continued to penetrate his mind. "I'd look so pretty in lace..."

"Really now?" Kota couldn't help but laugh a bit. "So if I were to get you dressed in something full of lace, would you swear yourself to Yggdrasil's cause? Would you obey them and serve them for giving you the freedom to be who you wanted to be?" He leaned close and kissed the tip of Hideyasu's cock, slurping up a bit of pre-cum forming at the head. "Would you?"

"Y...yes!" Hideyasu's hands tried to grasp at the light, almost holding it but not for long. All he wanted was this feeling of light inside him forever and ever. "Please..."

"Please...what?" Kota placed a hand over the pendant, the light fading from Hideyasu's view. Hideyasu stayed quiet for a moment, trying to figure the right thing to say.

"Please...Kota-sama..." Hideyasu whispered. "I'll serve Yggdrasil to its fullest. I wish to serve them."

"Excellent." Kota lowered his hand so Hideyasu's vision only saw the light as his tongue wrapped around the base of Hideyasu's own cock. Hideyasu's vision was covered in light, so he had no idea how long it was until he released and passed out in pleasure.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**8:04 AM (Hideyasu's Apartment – Bedroom)**

Ryoji groaned as the smell of something savory entered his lungs. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw a side-table by his side with breakfast. There was a bowl of rice, a tray of _natto_, some grilled fish, and a mug of hot coffee.

"Is Ryoji-sama awake?" asked a voice. Ryoji turned, seeing Hideyasu leaning over him. Ryoji had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but he was certain that Hideyasu was dressed in a black dress with white lace, fishnet stockings, and heels. Covering his head was a long brown wig, and his lips were painted with red lipstick. Decorating Hideyasu's neck was a pendant in the shape of an apple, glittering with gemstones. All in all, Hideyasu looked really...cute.

"You did all of this?" asked Ryoji, taking the mug of coffee into his hands. He took a sip, tasting its sweetness.

"Anything for the ones I love and wish to serve," Hideyasu replied, bowing at the waist. "Please drink every last drop. I filled it with all of my love."

Ryoji slowly nodded his head as he continued to drink, all the while seeing Hideyasu clean up the room. He tried to stifle a groan when he noticed that Hideyasu wore no undewear underneath the maid oufit, so he concentrated on drinking the coffee. Once the last drop fell down his throat, he set the mug down, feeling slightly light-headed. Hideyasu took the mug from his beloved Ryoji's hands and set it on the table.

"Are you feel all right?" Hideyasu asked, placing a hand (with his fingers covered in a bright pink nail polish, Ryoji was able to note), on Ryoji's forehead. "Oh dear, you're burning a fever. I'll help you out with that, master." Hideyasu smirked as he sat down, picking up the bowl of rice and some chopsticks. "Say ahh..."

Ryoji opened his mouth as Hideyasu began to place rice into his throat. Ryoji groaned a bit, trying to figure out what was in the coffee, but seeing Hideyasu serving him was just too good to pass up. Hideyasu smiled and placed a kiss on Ryoji's forehead, mixing a bit of the _natto_ with the rice until it was nice and sticky.

"Eat up," Hideyasu giggled, scooping the strange tasting mixture into Ryoji's mouth. "And as you do so, would you kindly take a look at this beautiful pendant around my neck?" The apple pendant shone in the dim light, blinding Ryoji for a second. "Please, just stare at it...it won't hurt you, it will you show you the truth."

Ryoji focused his eyes on the pendant, seeing how it moved when Hideyasu leaned forward. For some odd reason, he could feel so calm underneath the lights. It was if the lights were soothing his tired mind.

"Come to me," Hideyasu sang. "Please come to me, my beloved...for my heart is aching for your touch..."

Ryoji smiled, loving how Hideyasu sang. He had no idea Hideyasu had such talent. He sat up and stared at the pendant, all while Hideyasu leaned forward to kiss his beloved on the lips, his hands snaking toward Ryoji's hard cock underneath the bedsheets. The two battled for dominance through their kiss, tongues tied as Ryoji grasped onto Hideyasu's dress, thrusting into Hideyasu's hand as Hideyasu lifted his skirt so his own hard cock brushed against Ryoji's stomach.

"To serve Yggdrasil is to find happiness," Hideyasu murmured, tracing a nail-polished finger across Ryoji's cheek. "Surrender your will to Yggdrasil, and to me."

"Y...yes..." Ryoji groaned, gasping as he felt fingers prodding his ass. "Of course...I'll serve them."

"Louder," Hideyasu murmured.

"I will serve Yggdrasil!" Ryoji repeated, feeling three fingers deep inside him. "I will serve them forever!"

"Louder!" Hideyasu commanded. "I want to hear you scream!"

"I WILL SERVE YGGDRASIL!" Ryoji howled, panting as it felt like Hideyasu placed his entire hand inside his ass. He gasped and panted for breath, his mind bombarded with too many different feelings. He felt his mind blank out with a loud cry.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**8:10 AM (Hideyasu's Apartment – Living Room)**

Professor Ryoma smirked when he heard Ryoji scream in ecstasy. It wouldn't be entirely wrong to pick up a few guests for his enjoyment, and Kota did such a fine job in his opinion. He looked down, seeing Kota pawing his cock, lightly sucking on the tip and oblivious to what was going on in the bedroom.

"You did very well," Ryoma smiled, patting Kota's hair. Kota smiled and relaxed at the touch. "Now help Hideyasu in dressing Ryoji up in his new uniform, and then we will go back to Yggdrasil to meet up with your 'brothers'."

"Yes, Master Ryoma," said Kota, eyes shining bright. "I live to serve."

Ryoma laughed as he saw his servant obey his commands without resistance. In his eyes, today would be very productive.


	5. Black Mirror

**Cherry Picking**

**V: Black Mirror**

"_Life is a mirror and will reflect back to the thinker what he thinks of it."_

_-Ernest Holmes_

**April 29th, 2012**

**10:30 AM (Yggdrasil – Professor Ryoma's lab)**

"And you decided to kidnap those two, why?" asked Takatora, seeing the video footage in front of him, wearing a spare suit he kept for emergencies. Ryoji and Hideyasu sat back to back, their eyes and ears covered by large visors. Their mouths were saying something, but the audio just couldn't pick it up. Hideyasu was dressed in his black and white lace maid outfit, while Ryoji wore a black suit that wouldn't look out of place on a butler.

"We needed a few more helping hands," Ryoma smiled, turning to face Takatora. "I mean, you brought up bringing Kota into the fold, Mitsuzane suggested Kaito's induction, so why couldn't I propose bringing in Ryoji and Hideyasu to make it a Full House?"

Takatora sighed as he turned to see Micchi—who now dressed in a warm sweater and black pants—talking on the phone, Kota by his side. The less people involved, the better. He was just lucky that Sid and Yoko left yesterday morning, and that DJ Sagara was too busy with the Beat Rider show to pay any interest or attention to this little side-project.

"Well, both Kurokage and Gridon owe us a bit of gratitude...and money," Ryoma continued. "Sid told me how much the two had to pay to get replacement Lockseeds for the Sengoku Drivers—they pretty much wouldn't mind giving themselves up for a taste of power." He smirked as he looked back at the newest acquisitions. "You're going to help me train them during lunch hour. If Kota is correct, Kaito won't be in Drupers for a few more hours."

"I want to help train them!" Micchy giggled, handing the cellphone to Kota. "I want Hideyasu-chan to be on his hands and knees, sucking me off like I was a sweet ice candy and-"

"That will come later, Mitsuzane," Ryoma interrupted. "First, we will stop the recordings so that they can rest. Then, we will let them see what they have learned. If they do a fair enough job, they can have some time to pleasure you and Takatora."

"What about Kota-san? Doesn't he get to be pleasured?"

"Kota has to take care of Kaito later on, remember?" Ryoji lightly poked Micchy's forehead. "So you and Takatora will have the absolute pleasure of breaking these two down. Be gentle with them though, this is just first day after all. I also have decided that they will have a cover job so that they can work without problems."

"Except Ryoji still lives with his parents, remember?" Takatora pointed to Ryoji's file that was next to the computer. "How are we going to convince them to let their son work for us?"

"Details, details, love," Ryoma waved the comment aside. "I've already...rid them of their troublesome son, so all that is needed is to gather his stuff—along with Hideyasu's—and bring them to your humble abode. "I'll just send a garbage truck so we can get rid of the 'dirty things' that made Ryoji the delinquent he is today." Ryoma's smile grew big, as if he was a cat that found a mouce to play with. "And after some lunch, while Kota takes care of Kaito, our lovely servants will clean up Hideyasu's apartment and make it all spic and span before we move all of his personal paraphernalia to their new home."

"What about Kota's apartment? His sister will wake up and have no recollection of having a brother."

"I already took care of that," Ryoma smiled. "I've called a moving truck to take both Kota and Kaito's assorted belongings to the Kureshima Manor. Once Kota and Kaito return to Yggdrasil for a bit of 'testing', we'll let them take care of their belongings themselves. Don't want to stress our new helping hands, do we?"

"Goody!" Micchy giggled. "Let's get going!" He bounced around like a spring. "Come on, let's go! Never give up!"

"Not so fast," said Takatora. "Just because you don't have classes for Golden Week does not mean you can get away with not doing homework. "

"Aww..." Micchy pouted.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**11:02 AM (Team Gaim Hangout)**

"We're sorry, but we can't answer your call at the moment. Please hang up and try again."

Mai had half a mind to throw her cellphone at the wall. This was the third time today she tried calling Kota and Micchy, but neither of them would respond. Something was wrong—usually, they would be in contact just in case of emergencies. Ever since Yuya disappeared, she was worried that everyone else would start to vanish over time all because of that strange portal to that forest. She knew that something was wrong—what that was, she just couldn't tell.

"Mai, if they're not coming then we better practice without them," Rica noted, seeing their team leader looking down. "Come on, we should prepare in case Raid Wild or Invitto tries to attack us again. We've already saved up some money to buy one of Sid's premium Lockseeds after all."

"You go on ahead without me," Mai began to walk to the door. "There's some place I have to go to."

"All right..." Rica sighed as Mai left, closing the door behind her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**11:30 AM (Yggdrasil Corporation – Courtyard)**

At the courtyard, Ryoma had already prepared a table of different drinks and food, while he, Micchy and Takatora sat at an opposite table. Ryoma smiled at how Ryoji and Hideyasu waited patiently for a command. It was time to see if the programming was working.

"Hideyasu," Ryoma began, holding a wine glass in hand. "Would you be so find to fill this up with some cherry juice?"

"O...of course, sir," Hideyasu began, walking toward the beverages. As he did, Ryoma subtly stuck his leg out. This resulted in Hideyasu tripping over with a cry and him landing on all fours. Ryoma smirked as Hideyasu was on his knees, looking like he was going to cry. Instead, he stood up and dusted his skirt to make sure it wasn't stained with dirt. Hideyasu heaved a sigh when he noticed that the glass was still intact.

"I don't want you on the ground, pretty maid," Ryoma smirked. "I'd like my juice in the next ten seconds."

"Yes sir," Hideyasu nodded his head as he took the wine glass all the way to the beverage table, pouring juice from a green bottle. Once it was filled to the top, Hideyasu handed the glass to Ryoma, who took a glance at the pretty maid before replying with a sigh. He looked away, watching Takatora and Micchy looking somewhat bored. Hideyasu blinked, adjusting his glasses.

"Is this not acceptable?" Hideyasu whimpered. "Would you like me to tip the glass for you or anything?"

"No, no, I'm just thinking that I was wrong to bring you here." Ryoma stood up, brandishing his riding crop and swat it against Hideyasu's right thigh. Hideyasu flinched and step back, seeing a long red streak appear on his right thigh. This was met with another hit from the crop on the maid's left thigh, causing him to whimper. Ryoma placed the tip of the crop under Hideyasu's chin, using it to lift the boy's gaze to match his own. "I suppose I had such _high_ hopes for you. But if you can't even give me my juice in the allotted time I asked you-"

"I...it was in ten seconds, right?" Hideyasu interrupted, lip quivering. "Right?"

"No, it was _eleven_," Ryoma sighed, shaking his head. "Do you see? You can't even be punctual. Such a pity. I suppose that I will have to take you and Ryoji back to the slums."

"No, wait! I can change! I-"

"SILENCE!" Ryoma barked, lashing out with the riding crop. The tip hit Hideyasu's hand, causing the glass to fall out of his hand onto the pavement, shattering into pieces. Hideyasu looked at the broken glass and spilled juice and then to Ryoma who looked at his spilled drink with a bit of boredom.

"Oh dear," he said. "There's been a spill. I suppose someone has to clean it now...right?"

"Y...yes sir!" Hideyasu exclaimed, adjusting his glasses once more as he picked up a broom and dustpan standing at the corner, using it to sweep up the broken shards. "I...I won't disappoint you!"

"I know you won't," Ryoma chuckled, watching how adorable Hideyasu looked when in a panic. Give him a day or two, and Hideyasu would have no more desire for Beat Riders and Invase Games. No, he'd be too busy for any of that frivolous nonsense.

As Hideyasu dumped the glass shards to the nearest trash bin, Micchy tossed his play book to the ground. Ryoji went to it, picked it up and handed it to the younger Kureshima. Micchy pouted, snatching the book and opening it to where he last left off. After a few seconds, he placed it on the table and groaned loudly.

"My shoulders ache," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "Can I get a massage?"

"I don't see why not," Ryoma clapped his hands. "Butler, please give Mitsuzane a nice massage."

"Of course," Ryoji bowed at the waist as he stood behind the younger boy. His gloved hands grasped onto Micchi's shoulders, his fingers massaging the sore muscles. Micchy sighed at the touch, almost to the point that he could fall asleep in the warm sun.

Takatora narrowed his eyes as he watched Hideyasu finishing his cleaning duties before standing up and bowing at the professor. Ryoma noticed the scowl on his partner's face and smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask something from your recently hired hands?" he suggested. "I mean, if I said the word, Hideyasu would be on his knees, sucking you off while you thrust into his waiting mouth. In fact..." He snapped his fingers and pointed down. "Hideyasu, on your knees."

"As you wish, sir," Hideyasu was on his knees again, his eyes behind his glasses showing nothing but obedience and happiness from obedience. Ryoma unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers to his ankles. Hideyasu whimpered a bit as the professor began to stroke his soft cock.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryoma asked impatiently. "Suck me off. Now."

Hideyasu whimpered slightly as he leaned forward, his lips pressed around the tip of the cock. He took one tentative slurp, waiting for a response. When there was none, he drew his mouth closer, sucking as best as he could for his new master. Ryoma shivered at the warm mouth, slowly thrusting deep into Hideyasu's red lips. Meanwhile, Micchy leaned his head back, enjoying the warm sun on his face.

"Thank you," he sighed, relaxing a bit more from the massage. "You can give my nii-san a massage around his arms if you want."

"As you wish," Ryoji replied, turning to Takatora. Takatora's eyes briefly flashed into a golden color, his fangs ready to strike. Ryoji paid no attention as he gently grasped Takatora's hand and moved his thumb over the wrist, rubbing in small circles. Takatora relaxed a bit—he had been typing a lot lately. This actually was sort of nice.

"You see?" said Ryoma, thrusting deep into Hideyasu's throat. "These two will be so perfect for us! Don't you feel much better having these two?"

"They are not supposed to pamper us, they are here to help us," Takatora corrected, watching as Ryoji now started to massage his other hand.

"It seems like you're being helped as much as I am," Ryoma teased. "Now Hideyasu, take a deep breath. This might hurt."

Hideyasu inhaled through his nose, just as Ryoma began to deep throat him. Hideyasu's stomach quivered, and it felt like Hideyasu was going to throw up. Instead, he grasped onto Ryoma's leg and waited until Ryoma pulled out before gasping for air. Tears fell down his cheeks, threatening to ruin the mascara that helped magnify his eyelashes.

"I want a blowjob..." Micchy whined. "Hey, Ryoji, could you give me one?"

"Now, now, Mitsuzane," said Ryoma, petting Hideyasu on the head. "You were given one just last night, and you had such wonderful birthday sex with your beloved nii-san." Takatora shot him another glare. "Takatora hasn't had the luxury to truly relax. Why don't you help Ryoji to get Takatora to 'unwind' a bit?"

"Of course," Ryoji knelt toward Takatora. "Would you want it via hand or mouth?"

"...Hand, please." Takatora answered after some silence. Ryoji nodded his head and placed a gloved hand over Takatora's soft cock. The older Kureshima brother waited, a part of him was actually anticipating just how much control Ryoma placed in the Kurokage Armored Rider. Ryoji noted the glove and pulled them off, placing them on the table, before placing his hands on the tip of the glorious cock in front of him. Takatora sucked in the air through his teeth, not even believing how his body was just so sensitive now.

"You see?" Ryoma chuckled, continuing to thrust deep into Hideyasu's mouth. "I knew you would like this!"

"Shut up..." Takatora growled, but that wasson replaced with a moan as Ryoji let his free hand slightly twist the base of the cock. It took all of Takatora's willpower to not transform into a naga and lash out at Ryoma. Instead, he gripped onto Ryoji's shoulder, his knuckles turning white as he felt his body just screaming to be touched.

"It looks like a lot of fun," Micchy commented, looking up from his book. "I wanna see Hideyasu on all fours. I bet he would look oh so cute!"

"That's not a bad idea," Ryoma pulled his cock out of Hideyasu's lips and moved his finger in a circle. "Turn around on all fours. And I want to see that cute little ass of yours in the air."

Hideyasu wiped the saliva off his lips and turned around, his skirt covered butt in the air. Ryoma flipped the skirt so it rested on top of Hideyasu's bac, smiling at how the male maid wasn't wearing any underwear at all.

"You are such a naughty little maid, Hideyasu," Ryoma chuckled. "Wearing no underwear so some cute little boy can take you as his own..." He brought the riding crop down on the maid's left cheek, watching Hideyasu yelp in pain. Ryoma repeated the action on the other cheek as he added, "I want to make sure that you don't wear underwear unless you have outside duties. Don't want to make the public freak out, do we?"

"N...Not at all, sir..." Hideyasu whimpered, feeling his butt becoming sore with each and every smack of the crop. "A...are you going to fuck me now, sir?"

"In a minute," Ryoma turned to see Takatora panting for breath, the tip of his cock dribbling with pre-cum. "Ryoji, stop right now and let Hideyasu 'relieve' you of the pressure inside you."

"Son of a..." Takatora growled, just so close to cumming until the professor told Ryoji to stop at the last second. Ryoji nodded his head as he walked toward Hideyasu, no emotion shown on his face as he unzipped his pants. Hideyasu felt like crying, knowing what he was going to do next.

"Are you...crying, my little maid?" asked Ryoma, watching as Hideyasu turned to him, tears falling down his face. The professor snarled, and tugged on the maid's dress before delivering a smack across the face with his hand. "Crying is not acceptable!"

"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to," Hideyasu cried, rubbing his cheek with one hand and adjusting his glasses with the other. "P...Please, I'll do anything!"

Ryoma stared at Hideyasu for a second, before leaning close to the maid's ear. Hideyasu sobbed, tears falling down his face as he waited for his next lashing.

"I think it's time for you to _go down the rabbit hole_, don't you think?" Ryoma suggested.

Hideyasu became silent, iris growing wide as bowed his head in servitude. Ryoma leaned back in his chair as both Takatora and Micchy looked in curiosity.

"Trigger phrase," Ryoma answered. "Just in case he goes into shock." He turned to the entranced Hideyasu. "Now pretty maid, you should not be afraid of this. Yggdrasil is helping you..." He ran his fingers down Hideyasu's back, loving how Hideyasu didn't shiver or moan at the touch. Ryoji just stood still watching this, his cock still sticking out, ready for the maid to suck on it. "It is an honor to worship the light that is Yggdrasil."

"H...honor," Hideyasu repeated, eyes unfocused. Drool began to fall down his lips.

"You would do absolutely _anything_ for them, would you not? That is how much you appreciate them. It is Yggdrasil who has accepted you for you truly are—if you were to go back to your Beat Rider team in this getup, would you be welcomed or shunned?"

"S...shunned..."

"But here, you are loved. You are you. Yggdrasil gives you what you desire—not what society forces you to do. Doesn't that make you feel so happy inside?"

Hideyasu nodded his head, remembering how Kota and Professor Ryoma dressed him up this outfit, telling him that he looked beautiful as they made sure everything was properly made. Kota even was kind enough to place the lipstick himself, giving Hideyasu a kiss on the forehead for good luck. If he tried that with this Team Invitto members, they would probably laugh at him—or something even worse. Tears began to form in his eyes once more.

"But you should not cry—that is all in the past," Ryoma whispered."Now, you are with us. We care for you more than that awful Beat Rider team or your parents ever did. Don't you agree?"

Hideyasu sobbed as memories formed in his mind: how his parents abandoned him for their own affairs, the many times he eavesdropped other Beat Rider teams who insulted his tastes in team members, his own team members mocking him behind his backs for liking feminine things...he was always alone, always wanting someone to say that it was okay to be himself. Ryoma knelt down and hugged the pretty maid.

"You do not need to cry now. You are safe," Ryoma cooed, stroking Hideyasu's hair. "From now on, any demand from Yggdrasil is met with happiness, not disgust. The Beat Riders and Invase Games that were your past-times are now frivolous nonsense. You are living in your perfect world under Yggdrasil's guidance—it fills you with happiness to serve us."

"Oh, that's so hot..." Micchy groaned. He noticed how his brother absentmindedly stroked himself and licked his lips. "Speaking of..."

Ryoma stroked Hideyasu's back, smiling at how easily the boy became putty in his hands. There was more to do at the moment.

"When I snap my fingers, you will feel happy and relaxed. There are no more worries inside you," The professor said. "You do all that you can for Yggdrasil, because they gave you the courage to be yourself. Ready? 1...2..."

Ryoma snapped his fingers. Hideyasu shook his head to shake the cobwebs out of his mind before looking at the professor. Ryoma pointed to Ryoji, the maid shaking his head and turning around once more, butt in the air, as he leaned to kiss the tip of Ryoji's cock. The butler groaned as he felt his lovely maid's warm mouth suck him off. Ryoma stroked his own cock before spreading the maid's legs wide open. He licked his lips as he thrust deep inside, hearing Hideyasu moan in delight at being full. Ryoma placed his hands on Hideyasu's hips, bucking wildly.

"What a good little maid you are, Hideyasu," The professor cackled. "I see that you had a good master to make you such an obedient servant, right?"

Takatora groaned, feeilng someone's mouth against his own cock. He looked down, seeing Micchy on knees, hands at the base of the cock and mouth at the tip. The young boy lightly licked the tip as if he was a kitten, even making cute mewing noises. Takatora looked into his little brother's eyes, seeing the raw innocence that was inside him despite Micchy losing his virginity the night before. Heck, it just made him even_ more _adorable.

"Micchy..." Takatora groaned, grabbing onto his brother's hair with his hands. "What about your studies?"

"They can come later, nii-san," Micchy replied, lightly licking the tip. He tilted his head, a smile on his face as he added, "Making you happy comes first."

Ryoma laughed at the display of brotherly love as he continued to thrust deep into Hideyasu, his hand wrapping around the maid's cock, stroking it. Hideyasu's mind was on fire, his whole body being used and him being so happy to be a part of everything. He came with a loud cry, his vision surrounded by stars as he fell to the pavement, panting for breath. His eyes were so distant and glassy, showing no signs of the original Team Invitto leader. Instead, there was just a doll dressed up to do whatever the masters wanted. The professor smiled as Hideyasu looked to the sky, so happy, so carefree.

"You aren't done yet, Hideyasu," he said. "I need you to clean up the mess you made."

"Of course, sir," Hideyasu replied. "Anything for Yggdrasil."

"That's 'Master Ryoma', to you," Ryoma stroked the boy's chin as he added. "And I'd like you to clean up the cum with your tongue if you well. Make sure you drink up every last drop. If you do a good job, we will go shopping for new dresses and makeup just for you."

The thought of dressing up spurned Hideyasu on. He was on all fours, licking up the spent seed in front of him. As he did so, Ryoma nodded to Ryoji who smiled as he saw his little maid's ass right in front of him. The butler placed his hands on Hideyasu's hips, spreading the legs before inserting his lubricated cock inside. Hideyasu gasped, but did not stop to react as he kept licking the pavement.

"Good job," said Ryoma, stroking the maid's back. "Nio matter what happens, your duty to serve Yggdrasil comes first. Now keep licking the pavement, I think I see some seed to your right. And oh dear, you are so dirty...I think someone's in need of a shower after all this."

Hideyasu whimpered as he continued his task, all while Ryoji pulled back before thrusting deep into his lover. Ryoma took a glance at how Takatora finally came inside his brother's mouth, and how Micchy drank up the seed like it was the sweetest bottle of wine—or in this case, juice—in the world. The younger Kureshima lightly stroked the tip with his fingers.

"You know, you two..." Ryoma began, staring at his own cum-covered cock. "We can always be part of a daisy chain..."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**11:45 AM (Kazuraba Residence)**

Mai finally made it to Kota's house, only to find a Yggdrasil delivery truck in front of it, carrying some stuff inside. Akira sat in front, talking to the driver about what's going on. Mai was going to brush it off, until she noted a box with a familiar blue jacket.

"W...what's going on?" she asked, seeing Akira waving goodbye. "Akira-san, what happened?"

"I found some clothes and other stuff that didn't belong to me, and these people have decided to donate them," Akira mentioned. "Why do you ask, Mai-chan?"

"Have you seen Kota?" Mai asked, looking inside the apartment—Kota wasn't in there. "I've been looking for him and..."

"Kota? Who's Kota?" Akira tilted her head. "Never heard of him in my life."

"Kota's your little brother!" Mai exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest. Something was wrong...this felt like some sort of bad dream. "You know...Kota Kazuraba?"

"No, I've been an only child my whole life." Akira smiled at Mai. "Are you feeling well?"

Mai stayed silent as the truck finished piling the last box. Then, with a roar of the engine, the truck began to leave. Mai turned seeing what was left of Kota Kazuraba disappearing to who knows where. Something inside her screamed that she had to follow it, and hopefully find out what was going on.

Instead, she just let herself drag her feet back to the Team Gaim Headquarters.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**12:04 PM (Kureshima Manor)**

"There you are," said the truck driver, staring at the person in the passenger seat. The truck was parked in front of the gate, the driver admiring the manor and what type of luxuries lied within. "And...what was your name again?"

The person, dressed in a blue and black kimono smiled.

"My name is Kota," they answered. "Kota Kureshima."


	6. Black Hole

**Cherry Picking**

**VI: Black Hole**

"_Do you realize that if you fall into a black hole, you will see the entire future of the Universe unfold in front of you in a matter of moments and you will emerge into another space-time created by the singularity of the black hole you just fell into?"  
-Neil deGrasse Tyson_

**April 29th, 2012**

**3:30 AM (Yggdrasil – Professor Ryoma's Lab)**

_Kota Kazuraba sat still, his eyes watching the footage of Yuya eating the Helheim fruit, transforming into an Invase, and then being killed by Kota as Armored Rider Gaim for what seemed like the hundredth time. Not once did he scream in terror, or cry at the implications at what he caused. His mind had been completely drained of fear or sorrow. At the same time, his ears were bombarded with soft whispers from a pair of headphones attached to an mp3 player that laid on the ground, forgotten. _

"_At this point," Professor Ryoma murmured, smiling as Kota sat on his lap while his own cock was buried deep inside the boy's ass. Kota didn't even notice that he was naked, his mind feeling so tired to not even register how the professor ran his hands down the boy's chest, back and slightly stroking the silky tip of his his own cock. "You have started to understand what is going on. This is not your fault, this was the fault of the Invase and of your friend. If your friend didn't eat the fruit, he wouldn't have become the monster. But at the same time, you were able to rise and become strong. Isn't that so ironic?"_

_Kota barely registered the the touches on his body, his eyes feeling so heavy that it felt like they would close at any moment. The only thing preventing him from falling asleep was how the professor specifically told him to keep his eyes open no matter what. He was just so tired, though. Closing his eyes for a minute or two wouldn't hurt..._

"_But Yggdrasil..." Ryoma pressed a button on the nearby laptop, pausing the video footage so the only thing that showed was the Yggdrasil Logo. He then slipped the headphones off of Kota and placed a kiss on the boy's neck. "Yggdrasil is here to help you Kota. You did not know, and you were doing what was best for Zaname. There is nothing wrong with that. As long as you fill yourself with Yggdrasil's holy light, you will be happy. You will be able to have hope. Isn't that right, Kota?"_

"_...Yes, Professor," Kota mumbled, his mind only able to concentrate on replying to Ryoma's words. _

"_Thank you," Ryoma chuckled, leaning close and licking the tips of his fangs. "You will be a magnificent warrior for our cause, Kota Kazuraba. No, Kota Kureshima...that has a better ring to it. Kota, your identity as Kazuraba was a lie, a cover. You never really existed. But as Kota Kureshima, you have hidden in the shadows, highly waiting for the chance that you could help serve Yggdrasil when it was at its peak. Everything has come to you, and you must not let your past dictate your present."_

_The rest of the words were lost to Kota, but Kota paid close attention to just the sound of Ryoma's voice. It made him feel so warm inside, as if his fears could easily evaporate. Ryoma smiled and bit deep into Kota's neck, releasing a strange venom deep into Kota's bloodstream. Kota shivered, feeling pleasure and lust coursing through his body once more._

"_Now repeat after me," said the professor. "'Hugin and Munin fly every day over the wide world; I fear for Hugin that he will not come back; yet I tremble more for Munin.' Say it whenever you feel as if those bad thoughts of your past, or if voices in your head telling you to fight against Yggdrasil's word, it will bring you enlightment. All right?"_

"_...Hugin and...Munin fly every day over the wide world..." Kota repeated, as the headphones were placed over his ears once more. "I fear for Hugin that he will not come back..." Ryoma pressed a button on the laptop to show the footage of Yuya becoming an Invase and snuggled deep into his newest thrall as Kota finished stating the last line of the verse before repeating from the first line once more._

**April 29th, 2012**

**3:17 PM (Yggdrasil – Professor Ryoma's Lab)**

Professor Ryoma smiled as he watched Hideyasu and Ryoji practice in their new getup and situation, cleaning up his messy lab without a care in the world. He was amazed at how Hideyasu kept his balance on those high heels he wore, as he carefully sorted out the arranged beakers and feeding his lab mice with a few crackers. And Ryoji looked very sharp in the suit he wore, his gloved hands, running through a desk to ensure that it was thoroughly clean. As Ryoma observed Hideyasu leaning forward just a bit, and seeing the 'absolute territory' made with the knee-length fishnet stockings on Hideyasu, the door opened. The professor smiled when he saw Kota enter, Kaito trailing behind Kota with a look of confusion on his face.

"Ah, so you have returned," said Ryoma, approaching Kota and placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "You did very well."

"Of course, Professor," Kota bowed toward his beloved master. "I did very well to bring Kaito to you."

"And what of your memories? Did any of them haunt you, love?"

"Not at all," Kota smiled and closed his eyes. "'Hugin and Munin fly every day over the wild world. I fear for Hugin for he will not come back, yet I tremble more for Munin.'" Kota opened his eyes and tilted his head. "The pain goes away just like that."

"Excellent," Ryoma turned his head to the side as he saw Kaito. "And Kaito, how are you feeling?"

"I..." Kaito felt like his head was spinning. His memories were so jumbled up, one side telling him the truth, the other giving him happiness. Kota placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his rival's cheek.

"Repeat after me," he whispered. "'Hugin and Munin fly every day over the wild world. I fear for Hugin for he will not come back, yet I tremble more for Munin.'" Kota smiled. "Whenever I say it, it fills me with joy because Master Ryoma speaks the truth. Just sit down here and keep saying it until the pain fades. Then...I bet that we'll have lots of fun together."

"Hugin and Munin..." Kaito mumbled, his mind trying to memorize the verse. "Soar..."

"No, that's 'fly'..." Kota corrected, dragging Kaito to an empty chair. "They fly every day over the wild world. Repeat that again."

"Hugin and Munin fly every day over the wild world..." Kaito reiterated, his mind focusing on Kota's voice. "I...fear for Munin..."

"Hugin."

"_Hugin_," Kaito corrected. "For he will not come back, yet I tremble more...for Munin." A visor was placed over his head attached to a cord. Ryoma smirked and clicked on a program, watching as Kaito relaxed in his seat, mumbling the phrase over and over again, his mind focused on perfecting it. Kota approached Ryoma, bowing once more.

"My mission has been a complete success," he replied with a small laugh. "Is there anything I could to help you now?"

"I will take care of Kaito for the time being," Ryoma answered, sitting down at his chair. "And since Hideyasu and Ryoji took care of moving everything into the Kureshima Manor, why don't you go and entertain Micchy with Hideyasu after you go shopping for some new outfits? After all, you can't really be wearing that kimono all the time. You just have two conditions." Ryoma held two fingers up. "First, if there are people who recognize you, you give any excuse you can to get them off your tail—they are not worth your time. Two, Hideyasu's outside name is 'Annabelle', and you must keep his identity a secret. Hideyasu is a girl when not within this little family circle, do you understand?"

"Of course," Kota smiled as he turned to Hideyasu, seeing the pretty maid lean down to pick up some fallen papers, the skirt hiked up so Kota could see the maid's creamy thighs. He began to drool at the sight of Hideyasu bent over as he rode the sweet maid, licking his lips. Ryoma chuckled.

"Go on, try her out, Kota," he said, approaching Hideyasu. He placed a hand on Hideyasu's shoulder, the maid staring at his master with curiosity.

"Has my duties around here not please you?" Hideyasu asked shyly. "P...please forgive me sire, but..."

"I am relieving you of your duty right now," Ryoma interrupted. "But if you would be so kind of relieving Kota of his pent-up lust, then that would suffice."

"I...I had a shower already but..."

"Do you suggest that you go _down the rabbit hole _once more?"

Hideyasu stayed silent, his head slack as he dropped the papers on the ground. Ryoji shook his head as he went to clean up the mess before stacking the papers on the desk. Ryoma petted the maid's head.

"Must I reiterate that you would do everything for Yggdrasil?" he asked, cupping Hideyasu's chin and turning the face to the side to get a closer look at the maid's empty look on his face. "You do your best to serve all who worships Yggdrasil's light. Kota Kureshima is one of those people. But at the same time, you do have a point...I don't have any spare outfits for the moment and you did freshen up. So remember Hideyasu, you wil not, and must not, resist a command to please and serve others. Do you understand?"

Hideyasu nodded his head as the professor snapped his fingers. The maid blinked and tilted his head at Kota, smiling.

"How may I serve you, Kota-sama?" he asked, grabbing his skirt so he could properly curtsy. Ryoma smiled as he went to a drawer in his deck, rummaging for something. Kota, in the meantime, turned Hideyasu around and pushed him toward the desk, his hand going underneath the maid's lacy skirt to feel his butt.

"What a cute little ass you have there," Kota teased. "Tell me, did any of your former Team Invitto teammates get jealous about it?" He lightly slapped it with his hand, causing Hideyasu to giggle in response.

"They never mentioned how pretty I was," Hideyasu sighed, suppressing a memory. "I guess you can say that I wasn't an 'early bloomer'. Plus these glasses? They're fake."

"I think they make your eyes shine bright..." Kota placed his hands on Hideyasu's dripping cock, his thumb rubbing the tip. "Ryoji is lucky to be able to wake up in the morning and see them open up, and also to be the last thing he sees before he falls to sleep at night."

"You think so?" Hideyasu moaned as he felt Kota's hand run up and down the base of his cock. As he was distracted, Ryoma knelt down in front of the maid, his hand lightly rubbing the tip as he slipped something around the hard erection. Hideyasu blinked and lifted his skirt seeing a ring wrapped around cock. He poked it a bit, curious as to what it did.

"It's to make sure you don't ruin that pretty dress of yours," Ryoma chuckled. "You better make sure to wear some boxers though—please forgive me that I don't carry feminine undergarments on me."

Kota chuckled as he placed a kiss on Hideyasu's shoulder, stroking the tip of his own cock before thrusting himself deep into the maid. Hideyasu replied with a shiver of his own, as he felt the professor's tongue licking the tip of his penis. As this went on, Ryoji stood by Kaito, smiling at how the former Team Baron leader would learn the light of Yggdrasil, and find purpose in helping the corporation that he hated the most.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**April 29th, 2012**

**3:30 PM (Drupers)**

"This just doesn't make any sense, Kiyojiro-san," said Mai, explaining what she saw earlier that day. Kiyojiro nodded his head as he wiped a glass in hand with a clean cloth. "I called Oren at Charmant but he hadn't seen heads or tails of Kota all day."

"Kota doesn't work on weekends," Kiyojiro explained. "Are you sure that he hasn't left for Golden Week?"

"No," Mai shook her head. "Kota doesn't have any family outside Zaname outside his sister. Plus, if he was going for Golden Week vacation, Akira would've been going with him. But now it's like she doesn't even have a brother..."

"Reminds me of an old urban legend Oren told me," Kiyojiro set the glass down. "A mother and wife made it to a hotel, but then the girl is taken away to get medicine on the far side of town. She gets stuck in a humongous traffic jam and when she returns, she finds out that there are no records of her and her mother comingto stay at the hotel. She even finds the hotel room to be a haunted shell of its true self."

"...What happened after that?" Mai whispered.

"It turned out that the mother died of some deadly disease and the hotel staff had to hide her before panic, and an epidemic, spread," Kiyojiro answered. "So while the girl was on the other side of town, they moved the body away, deleted the files, and redecorated the room to ensure that their story stuck. The girl didn't learn the truth until much later, but it still affected her heavily."

"So, you think that's what happened with Kota?" Mai gulped, wondering what happened to Kota that would cause Akira to state that she had no brother. This had the same makings to Yuya's disappearance. Something, or someone, was covering up the truth. She stood up. "I have to go. See you."

Kiyojiro nodded his head as he saw Mai head off, along with Iyo saying a deadpan "See you later" without even looking up from her cellphone. He then took a glance at Lovely handing someone a parfait, theories swarming his mind as he wondered whether or not Kota's predicament happened because of her. He knew that the parfaits she made helped people get better and stop fighting in Drupers, but she never would reveal the secret ingredient of her success, nor would she let him or Oren taste the recipes with said ingredients. The warning from the fortune-teller last night came to his mind.

Either way, once Drupers was closed for the day, the two were going to have a talk.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**4:09 PM (Sew Sweet Costume Shop)**

Luna Iwashimizu sighed as she saw no one enter the shop. It was a given, considering that the Beat Rider games were all the rage nowadays. Not to mention that her mentor, Yuko Yamada, had been subsequently fired from her job. That meant that no one was going to come to pick up some of the best costumes in all of Japan, and she would no longer be working with her sempai in regards to outfits and costumes. She found herself listening to a track known as "Dino Soul" and reading a magazine when a bell chimed. She looked up, seeing a boy and a maid enter the shop.

"Welcome," she said, seeing the maid looking at the dresses on display, eyes wide in delight. "My name is Luna Iwashimizu, and I'm sorry you had to come at a bad time...business has been bad as of late and-"

"It's fine," said the boy in the kimono. "My name is Kota, and the maid with me is Annabelle. We're here for some outfits for her."

"Oh, is she being hired to the local maid café?" Luna tilted her head, staring at the maid a bit more. Something about them was a bit...off. After being apprenticed with Yuko for years, she knew the signs of a person wearing an outfit. "Or should I say..._he_..."

The maid jumped in surprise as Luna began to walk around the maid, placing her hands on their chest and stomach. As Luna's hands were about to trail close to the maid's waist, she stepped back and said, "Well, Annabelle is still a pretty maid and I can tell that _she_ has impeccable taste." She clapped her hands. "Now, I can do you a few suggestions on outfits and matching accessories and will give you a 50% off discount for the whole deal. What do you say...Annabelle?"

"Call me Hideyasu," the maid said, smiling wide. Luna giggled as she pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture of the maid curtsying for her. "Thank you for your kindness."

"So polite," Luna giggled. "Yuko-sempai will love this!"

"Also," Kota pulled out his wallet and handed Luna some bills. "Keep it a secret between the three of us. We really don't want anyone to know about this little cross-dressing incident. If the Team Invitto ladies learned that their leader loved to dress as a maid, who knows how the fanbase will react?"

"I'm really not into the Beat Riders and Invase games myself," Luna shrugged her shoulders as she took the money into her hands. "Now, what exactly does 'Annabelle' like?"

"Um, strawberries and butterflies?" Hideyasu blushed as he noticed a white dress trimmed with strawberries at the bottom and a large red ribbon around the hips. Luna giggled.

"Ah, the Strawberry Fields Forever design," she said, removing the dress from its hanger and pressing it near Hideyasu's body. "Hmm...a matching sunhat should go with it. As for butterflies, we have this lovely Monarch butterfly inspired dress to your right..."

Luna continued to go through the various outfits that the costume shop had for fale, pressing it against Hideyasu's body to make sure they looked good on his body type. Fifteen minutes of dress choice later, Luna directed Kota and Hideyasu to the changing room. Hideyasu smiled and went to change, all while Luna stood in front of the door so Kota wouldn't enter.

"You have to respect the customer's privacy," she explained, wagging a finger in the air. "Also, because I don't want you to have sex if other customers come in. I know the deal with you types of guys, coming in and seeing your lover in an adorable outfit that makes you want to fuck each others' brains out."

"Such strong language from a girl like yourself," Kota noted. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Yet you run this shop by yourself?"

"Your point is?" Luna raised an eyebrow. When Kota didn't respond, she let out a sigh. "In truth, I work for a rental company established near Kyoto. I'm using it as a stepping stone to launch my idol career. Speaking of which, why aren't you with your Beat Rider teammates, Kota Kazuraba?"

"Long story," Kota replied, handing Luna some more money. "Keep that secret and we'll get you a job where you can display yourself as an idol than that old rental place."

"I dunno..." Luna replied, before looking at a text message on her phone. "Then again..if the higher ups fired Yuko-sempai despite her dedication to them after the 'Roots Incident'" She looked at Kota. "...When can I get an appointment for this and what type of stuff am I going to be doing?"

"I'll ask Ryoma-san after shopping is over," Kota replied. He leaned forward, seeing Hideyasu leave the changing room. "Oh, it looks like our little model is ready to be shown."

Luna turned around, seeing Hideyasu dressed in the white dress, a sunhat over his long wig. Around his neck was a pendant with a white strawberry in the center. Instead of his black high heels, Hideyasu wore white heels alongside a pair of red and white striped stockings. Luna took another photo on her phone and texted something before pocketing the phone.

"Thank you for your kindness, madame," said Hideyasu. "Once I get my job at the maid café, I promise that your first meal will be on me. I'll even be your personal maid with my personal butler to give you a nice shoulder massage.."

"Well, Yuko-sempai would love seeing this," Luna chuckled. "She needs to prepare that doujinshi for a convention coming soon. And...oh?" Luna looked up to see someone passing the store and looking at the display case. The person looked through the window and their eyes widened. "Hey, isn't that Mai Takatsukasa from the Gaim Beat Rider team?

"Shit," Kota narrowed his eyes. "Luna, could you distract her? I can't let her know about 'Annabelle'."

"I better get that interview during Golden Week," Luna replied through gritted teeth as Kota pushed Hideyasu back into the changing room. She smiled as Mai entered the shop, slipping the bribe money into one of her dress pockets. "Good afternoon and welcome to Sew Sweet. How can I help you?"


	7. Black Lie

**Cherry Picking**

**VII: Black Lie**

"_For every good reason to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth."_

_-Bo Bennett_

**April 29th, 2012**

**4:27 PM (Yggdrasil – Ryoma's Lab)**

Professor Ryoma smirked as he watched the video footage through his computer. Ryoji poured a cup of warm green tea, also smiling at what they were seeing through the video feed. Takatora, having learned of Kaito's conditioning doing better than expected, had come to check on the poor brainwashed Team Baron leader. Kaito was removed from the visor and was slammed against the wall, as Takatora took his sweet time removing the Baron leader's clothes and biting deep in his neck. Kaito's back slid against the wall, sweat covering his body as it felt like he was going to collapse from heat stroke. As the sounds of groans from the two men could be heard—especially Takatora hissing something very naughty in Kaito's ear—Ryoji took a glance at the clock.

"We should be checking up on Hideyasu and Lord Kota," he said, noticing the time. "Where are they?"

"Just be a bit patient," Ryoma took a sip of the warm tea. "Hideyasu is looking for just the _perfect_ outfit for you to fuck him with. There's an old proverb that goes like this, 'Patience is a virtue, catch it if you can. It always comes to woman, but it never comes to man.'"

"As you wish, sire."

"But if you are bored, I do have something I need you to inspect," Ryoma clicked on something on his computer. The monitor revealed members of Team Red Hot chasing after citizens with Invase, the monsters throwing trash cans, tables and anything in their wake. "Take care of these sons of bitches for the glory of Yggdrasil, if you please."

"I shall go right now," Ryoji bowed, preparing his Sengoku Driver and the Pinecone Lockseed. "Henshin."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**4:30 PM (Sew Sweet Costume Shop)**

Luna gulped as she took a glance at the changing room. She didn't hear anything—which was a relief—but she knew that she couldn't hide Kota and Hideyasu forever. She had to get Mai out, and fast.

"Kota was in here," Mai began. "I've been trying to find him all day. I need to know what's going on with him. Could I see him?"

"S...sorry, I can't allow that," Luna answered. "For one, I only have one changing room and also because...because he's helping someone super important for this part-time job he's applying for."

"But he already has one in the Charmant patissere," Mai replied. "Why does he need another one?"

"Maybe he just wants to make extra cash around these parts?" Luna shrugged, her hands behind her back feeilng the money Kota bribed her with. "I mean, with all the talk about Invase games and such, he's going to need some cash to survive if his family inevitably kicks him out."

"But that's the thing!" Mai looked at her hands as she recalled what Akira told her this morning. "Someone was moving his belongings and his sister doesn't even remember that Kota was her little brother! I can't contact him nor Micchy and...please, I need to know."

Luna stayed quiet as she went back to the counter before pulling out an item from a drawer. Mai stepped back at what she saw: it was a gun.

"I really cannot do anything about your situation right now," Luna began, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not Kota Kazuraba's keeper, I am a simple shop owner that wishes to help her customers out. If you are not going to buy anything I suggest you leave. _Now._"

Mai gulped, her hands in the air. Luna had a finger on the trigger, ready to squeeze it and fire a bullet. There was some more silence, except for the hum of the air conditioning, and the small radio blaring a song called "Switch On!" that was made mostly to contrast with the serious and nerve-wracking situation. Luna tilted her head.

"I am licensed to use this weapon, and I know that your dancing skills won't be enough to stop a bullet to the brain," she continued. "Now get going. Kota will message you when he can. You just have to stop being a nosy little mouse and back OFF!"

Mai swallowed the lump in her throat and ran off, trying not to hide her tears as Luna slipped the gun back into the drawer. Staring at the money in her free hand, Luna placed the bills on the counter, shaking her head. She couldn't let Mai ruin her only chance of escaping the Family Circle and start a new life. Mai would come to understand in the end—there were things that the girl shouldn't get involved in.

Luna walked toward the changing room and knocked on the door. "Come on, Kota," she said. "Mai's gone. She won't bother you for a while."

There was some silence as Luna waited for a response. She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and opened the door. There, she noticed Kota and Hideyasu making out, legs intertwined with one another—and their underwear scattered all over the floor—and the re were various bite marks on Hideyasu's neck. On the bright side, none of her dresses hadn't been soiled yet.

"I am giving both of you until the shop closes at 5 PM to get yourselves clenaed up before I have to kick you out," Luna snarled. Hideyasu smiled.

"I bet that won't look good on your recommendation papers," he giggled. Luna rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit to fight her growing anger, and exhaled.

"Listen you two," she said, leaning close. "I just saved your ass out there, Kota. The least you can do is give me some compensation _other _than cash. I want that interview tomorrow morning. No exceptions."

"All right, all right," Kota placed a kiss on Hideyasu's ear. "Someone will come pick you up at 9 AM and we'll proceed from there. Um, do you have spare underwear on you?"

"No, I'm not a lingerie store. If you want some lady panties, it's down the block and it's the first store to your left." Luna pointed to her right with her left hand. "Now will you please hurry up, pay for 'Annabelle's' wardrobe, and get going? I don't feel right lying to Mai about this whole situation."

"She'll get over it in time," Hideyasu replied. "Thank you so much, Luna-chan. If there's anything you need from me, don't hesitate to ask. I...I don't know what to say."

"How about 'I'll hurry up and put some underwear on'?" Luna replied, covering her eyes when she saw how Hideyasu's cock was exposed, along with the ring that prevented him from having an orgasm. "For the love of Nidhogg, you're lucky that you're the only customers here right now."

She left the changing room for the cashier as Hideyasu tilted his head in confusion.

"For someone who knew that I was a guy, she really doesn't like seeing boys get up close and personal," he mused.

"Never you mind," Kota chuckled, placing a kiss on Hideyasu's forehead. "Come on, you need a nice dress for Ryoji to fuck you in later tonight."

"Hai~" Hideyasu smiled, preparing to try out a black dress with white feathers sewn across the shoulders and upper back.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**4:40 PM (Team Red Hot Hideout)**

It wasn't hard to find Team Red Hot. Ryoji remembered all the times he challenged Sonomura, the Red Hot leader, to Invase games. He won the majority of them, and it always seemed like it would end up with Red Hot and Raid Wild going at each other's throats, if Ryoji wasn't itching to go after Team Invitto at the time. As the black Armored Rider Kurokage, he was easily able to sneak through the docks and into an abandoned warehouse where the Team Red Hot members—all easy to identify for those red baseball caps that the wore on their heads—were laughing and looking at all of the gold and jewels that were piled up. It disgusted him to no end.

"Any news?" said Ryoma through an earpiece in Ryoji's ear. Ryoji nodded his head in reply and answered, "I'm in position."

"Good," Ryoma chuckled. "Strike in the Shadows, Kurokage. Expose these brats for the scum they truly are."

"Understood." Armored Rider Kurokage hid beneath a pile of discarded oil barrels and crates, noticing four Elementary Invase flanking Team Red Hot. He smiled; having grown up brawling in the streets gave him an edge when it came to the Invase's slow and sluggish movements. He had this in the bag.

Sonomura cackled, as he looked up, only to see Kurokage leap over him and stab the Kagematsu spear into the Invase's heart. The three other Invase growled and charged after him, but Kurokage was ready, spinning around and stabbing another Invase in the forehead and knocking him down. Team Red Hot scrambled to their feet as Kurokage continued to clean house.

"Ryoji?!" Sonomura screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Kurokage said nothing as he tapped the small blade on the Sengoku Driver three times.

**Matsubokkuri Squash!**

Kurokage rose into the air, an energy construct in the shape of a pinecone materializing at the tip of the Kagematsu, stabbing all four Invase and causing them to disintegrate. Sonomura growled, fishing out a Mango Lockseed from his pocket.

"What is with you?" he snapped, pulling Kurokage to the side. "Don't you see the beauty in the Invase? We can be rich beyond our wildest dreams! We can strike fear into the hearts of those pathetic bystanders! Come on, Ryoji, what do you say?"

"..." Kurokage tilted his head as he listened to Ryoma's instructions through the earpiece. Ryoma just said two words.

"Kill him."

Kurokage nodded his head, and pressed the cutting blade on the Sengoku Driver a few more times, the tip of the spear becoming encased in shadows.

**Matsubokkuri Sparking!**

Kurokage brought the Kagematsu back, just before it pierced through Sonomura's heart. All that could be heard were Sonomura's screams.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**5:30 PM (Kureshima Residence – Takatora's bedroom)**

"I'm bored..." Micchy groaned, looking at his homework. "Hey, nii-san. Do you think we can-"

"No," Takatora interrupted, immediately knowing that his brother was going to ask for some brotherly love. The elder Kureshima was sitting in a chair, looking through some video feed of Helheim Forest that Ryoma sent him just a few minutes ago on his laptop. "You know you can't be bothered with that when you have your studies to worry about."

"Says the one who is having Kaito nii-san sucking him off." Micchy scoffed, noticing Kaito on his knees, head bobbing up and down to give Takatora a blow-job. The poor Team Baron leader was naked, his eyes showing nothing that showed the true power and strength of the Baron Armored Rider. "You're not even letting him feel good about it. Come on..."

"Ryoma asked me to break Kaito down, Micchy," said Takatora, smiling as he saw how his little brother blushed at the nickname. "Besides, Kota and Hideyasu are returning from their shopping trip, and Ryoji will be need of some tender TLC for getting those dark bruises on him. I'm sure you'll find someone you'll love to spend time with tonight."

Micchy smirked, just as someone knocked on the door. The younger Kureshima sat up from the bed and rushed to the door, seeing Hideyasu at the door, wearing in a pale green knee-length dress with a pair of large moth wings marked with a yellow and blue circle on each side to resemble a Luna Moth. He even had a headband with little fuzzy antennae on top of his head, and a pair of matching white stockings and black flats to complete the look.

"Kawaii..." Micchy cooed, placing a hand on Hideyasu's face. "You look so good enough to eat."

"Thank you, Master Mitsuzane," Hideyasu curtseyed, grasping onto the edges of the skirt in his hands. "Lord Kota helped me out, of course."

"Takatora-san," said Kota, bowing toward the elder Kureshima. "We have found an aspiring model for Yggdrasil. She wanted to come work for us in exchange for keeping our 'family' a secret." he smiled. "She also wants the interview for the job tomorrow morning, if that's fine."

"Hmph," Takatora scoffed, fingers laced between each other as he leaned forward. "Fine. Let her have her time in the spotlight. As long as she's keen on keeping your little escapades a secret, then she is a welcome member to the Yggdrasil name."

"Speaking of member," Hideyasu looked around. "Has anyone seen Ryoji?"

"He said he was returning from an important fight," Takatora answered, lightly pushing Kaito out of the way. The Team Baron leader just collapsed onto the floor, eyes looking toward the ceiling. "He'll need a bit of help in the shower..."

"I'll do my best, sire!" said Hideyasu, bowing once more. "What about Lord Kaito? Will he need assistance?"

"Kota will take care of him...personally," Takatora turned to Kota, seeing the Gaim Armored Rider kneeling near Kaito's side, running a hand through Kaito's hair. "In the meantime Hideyasu, make sure you put away your dresses in your room. Then, we'll need you to start preparing dinner for tonight."

"What about the other servants?" asked Micchy, tilting his head. "Can't they take care of the cleaning and what not?"

"After the Invase attacks and everything, they've decided to call it quits," Takatora sighed. "It's hard to find good help these days."

"That's why you have Ryoji and I, sir," said Hideyasu. "I'll make sure you have something full of love...and aphrodisiacs..."

"What was that?" Takatora tilted his head, a sly smile on his face.

"Nothing~" Hideyasu smiled, rushing out of the room, closing the door behind him. Micchy sighed as he turned to Takatora.

"Say, nii-san..." he began. "What are aphrodisiacs?"

Takatora's answer to that question was to throw a pillow at his brother's face.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**5:45 PM (Kureshima Residence – Hideyasu and Ryoji's Room)**

Hideyasu hummed to himself as he began to hang his new dresses in the walk-in closet. The bedroom was very spacious, having a large dresser and vanity mirror, enough drawers for backup socks, underwear and extra necessaries, a bathroom with a bathtub for relaxation, and so much more. The only downside was that there was only one bed to share, but Hideyasu didn't mind at the slightest. That meant more cuddle time with Ryoji, of course!

A knock was heard. Hideyasu poked his head out of the closet to see Ryoji enter the room, hand on his shoulder and staggering to the bed. Hideyasu was at his lover's side, turning Ryoji onto his back and removing his butler coat and buttoned shirt to reveal a scar running down his shoulder. Ryoji took a deep breath as Hideyasu shook his head.

"What happened out there?" he said. "Ryoji..."

"Nothing to worry about..." Ryoji smiled. "Team Red Hot started beating me to death before this yellow Armored Rider came and knocked them down. They won't bother us again."

"That's a relief..." Hideyasu smiled and kissed the wound on Ryoji's shoulder. "Say, Ryoji...do you notice anything about my appearance?"

"...Did you get a new haircut?"

Hideyasu giggled as he laid near near Ryoji, placing another kiss on the wound and wrapping his arms around his lover...until an alarm clock blared and told him that he had to get dinner ready. He jumped out of bed, grabbed the apron hanging near the closet door, and tied it on. Ryoji sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"Pink with black butterflies?" he chuckled. "Who would wear something as tacky as that?"

"You're just jealous because I have such great fashion sense!" Hideyasu winked before skipping out of the room and closing the door shut. Ryoji stayed quiet as he noticed the wound on his shoulder before buttoning his blouse once more.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**5:50 PM (Kureshima Residence – Bathroom)**

Kaito groaned, opening his eyes to find himself in a bathtub filled with warm water. His head felt so fuzzy. All he remembered was following Kota somewhere and then after that everything was black. There was a strange taste in his mouth also.

"Are you all right, love?" asked Kota, also in the bathtub and scrubbing Kaito's body with a soapy sponge. "You looked so beaten up."

"Kota...what happened to me?" asked Kaito, still a bit confused. "My head...what...what am I doing here?"

"Takatora asked me to take care of you," Kota answered, scooping some of the bath water to wash away the soap. "Do you remember anything about your childhood?"

"Why do you ask me this?"

"It's important for us to understand our fellow man sometimes," Kota began. "For example, I used to live with a sister and parents...but they're all dead. Yggdrasil brought me in and have saved me from losing myself into despair. What about you?"

"I..." Kaito searched his brain for answers, his memories feeling so fuzzy. "I..I used to have a shop in Zaname, but when Yggdrasil moved in...they..."

"Yes?" Kota smiled and kissed Kaito's forehead. "Continue."

"Yggdrasil brought a change in my life," Kaito answered, his memories clear this time. "My parents left me to fend for myself and I began to see Yggdrasil as a shining force for the future. They supported the cause of the strong surviving, and the weak dying off. I wanted to do everything I could for them...ugh, my head..."

"Remember the poem, 'Hugin and Munin fly every day over the wild world," Kota smirked. "I fear for Hugin, for he will not come back. Yet I fear more for-"

"KOTA!"

Kota turned to see Micchy rushing in, almost jumping into the bathtub as he exclaimed, "Takatora nii-san is taking us to the local onsen! Let's go, let's go!"

"Well, that was unexpected," Kota slowly rose out of the water, grabbing a towel to dry his body. "Why the late announcement?"

"He wanted to treat us for being a complete family now!" Micchy giggled. "We'll have so much time together. So let's go!"

"And what about dinner?"

"We'll eat somewhere fancy, so come on!" Micchy whined, shaking Kota. "Onsen now!"

"Fine, fine," Kota handed a towel to Kaito. "Let's get dressed. "We'll talk a bit more at the hot springs."

Kaito slowly nodded his head, stepping out of the bathtub and grabbing the towel. Something in his mind was telling him to refuse, but Kota smilingat him just made him feel so warm and peaceful inside. How could he not resist something like that?

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**6:03 PM (Luna's Apartment)**

"Hi, this is Yumeria! If you hear this, I'm off to deal with costumes and other things cosplay! So leave a message after the meow! Meow~"

"Hi Yuko," said Luna, looking outside her balcony. "It's Luna. I got your message about leaving the Family Circle, and you know what? I'm leaving it also. I have to move forward.

"Send me a text message when you get this voicemail, and let's see if we can meet up in Zaname City in the future, okay? See you then."

Luna hung up before sighing, taking a quick glance at the gun on her computer desk. She didn't want to put Mai in a dangerous situation, in regards to whatever Kota was getting into. She had to keep outsiders away—it was for the best.

"I better get going," she said, looking at the time on her cellphone. "Have an appointment in the hot springs tonight, and then dinner plans with Souji-kun! I can't believe Souji Ripper wants to meet face-to-face for the first time! We've only been an online couple for three months!"

She giggled as she skipped toward her bedroom, preparing her clothes for tonight's excursion, whistling a samba tune under her breath.


	8. Black Water

**Cherry Picking**

**VIII: Black Water**

"_Nothing is softer or more flexible than water, yet nothing can resist it."_

_-Lao Tzu_

**April 29th, 2012**

**6:30 PM (Empty Field)**

Mai stayed silent as she looked at the empty field of grass and blooming flowers in front of her. This was where she went to whenever she felt down about something. Tears fell down her face as she tried to make sense about what was going on. Why wouldn't Luna tell her about Kota? Why did Akira forget about her own brother? There were so many questions and no answers in sight.

"Is it me who's wrong?" she whispered, blinking away more tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I...I just want to make people happy with dancing..."

"Stay strong."

Mai turned around, seeing a blond haired girl dressed in white standing behind her. Mai remembered the mysterious girl a while back, warning her to leave Zaname. Now, the girl stood before her again, and warning her about something.

"Though you see a perilous path in front of you, you must fight," the Mysterious Girl continued. "If you don't fight, you don't survive."

"What do you mean?" asked Mai. "What's going on with Kota? Do you know?"

"The answers you seek might be more painful than you believe they are." The Mysterious Girl raised a hand in the air, white flower petals floating in the air and creating a storm all around her. "Take heed of this warning. You are treading into dangerous waters."

"Wait!" Mai ran toward the girl, demanding more questions. Instead, she found hereself all alone when the petals fell down like snow. She looked in silence before sighing, her head down as she walked all the way home.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**6:51 PM (Heart of Clear Water Onsen)**

"I still think you had this planned out," Takatora muttered, as he, Ryoma and the five Beat Riders entered the onsen. The reception bowed to them.

"There's nothing wrong with celebration and relaxation, no?" Ryoma smiled as he approached the desk. "Reservation for seven, madam."

"Absolutely," the receptionist sang, all while Kota looked around in awe. He mostly went to the public bath house, but having a chance to dip in the hot springs was a novel experience for him. He turned to Kaito, who was still feeling strange after today's events, so he was going to make sure the Team Baron leader was completely relaxed and satisfied with tonight.

"Think of this as my birthday present, Mitsuzane," said Ryoma, patting Micchy on the head.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," said Hideyasu, not wearing his maid outfit at the moment, but instead wearing a light brown yukata. "Ryoji and I should've bought you gifts!"

"You can make it up to me tonight," Micchy teased, leaning close. "I'd like some of those 'aphrodisiacs' that Hideyasu was going to serve for dinner."

Ryoji snickered a bit as the receptionist handed a few keys into Ryoma's hand. Ryoma nodded his head, beckoning his brethren by bringing curled hand down, like a cat would do. Kota grabbed Kaito's hand, whisking his partner off to the hot springs as Ryoji and Hideyasu followed suit. Micchy wrapped his arm around Takatora's, nuzzling into his older brother while Takatora rolled his eyes once more. As the group left, Luna entered the onsen, dressed in a white blouse, blue pleated skirt, blue stockings and black loafers. A backpack in the shape of a black cat's head marked with a yellow crescent was strapped on her back.

"I'm here for my reservation," she said, handng some money toward the receptionist. "It's under 'Midnight'."

"Let's see..." The receptionist typed something on the monitor in front of her and then smiled. "Right, we have you marked from 7 to 7:30 PM. Would you like your own locker?"

"Of course," Luna smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Welcome! Lockers are to your left and it's the first door on the right. Your side of the hot springs is on the right, and no towels are allowed."

"Right," Luna nodded her head as the receptionist handed her a small wicker basket and and a small washcloth. Looking at her cellphone, she knew that she couldn't stay too long. She rushed toward the changing room, entering through the door with a large red cloth draped in front of it. Not even a minute after she left, another person entered, dressed in a green blazer and carrying a wooden sword in hand. The receptionist smiled once more.

"Are you here for a dip in the hot springs?" she asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**6:55 PM (Heart of Clear Water Onsen – Showers)**

Luna sighed in relief, glad that the showers were split for males and females. Sitting naked on a small stool, she scooped water from the small stone pool into the wooden basin. She gathered water into her hands, pouring it down her pale arms and chest, sighing as she thought about today's events. She never thought that her life could change in an unexpected way. It both excited and frightened her at the same time. She shuddered a bit—whether it was from the cold water or just her nerves she couldn't tell.

"Oh, who are you?" said a voice. "You're kinda cute, you know?"

Luna's ears perked up, nowing that the voice came from the male side of the showers. She gathered more water and poured it over her stomach and legs, all trying her hardest not to eavesdrop...even if the voice sounded famliar.

"Um...my name is Souji," a second voice answered. "Souji Rippukan."

Luna's eyes widened, hoping that she didn't hear what she thought she heard. Was Souji, her date for tonight, in the onsen? And that voice...it couldn't have been...

Luna dumped all of the water over her head and grabbed the washcloth at the side, using it to wrap her hair. Staying still, she looked around, hoping to find a peeping hole to spy on the men's side. The dried bamboo thatformed the wall was pretty compact, but she faced through more difficult situations in the past.

To her luck, she found a small hole in the bamboo—while not good for a spyhole, it would be perfect to listen in on conversations.

"Isn't that such a cute name, Kota?" the first voice asked. Luna shivered—that was Hideyasu. She heard Kota laugh.

"Of course," Kota added. Except he's not as adorable as Ryoji, Micchy or Kaito-kun here. Isn't that right, Rippupu~"

"R...Rippupu?" Souji stammered. From the sound of his voice, Luna could tell that the nickname caught him off guard. She tried her hardest not to laugh; she had to admit, it was very adorable. "Um...well, I do have an online persona named...R...Ripper."

"Rippupu, Rippupu~" Hideyasu sang. There was the sound of water splashing, and some laughter. "Come on Rippupu, let's get to know each other in the hot springs!"

"W...wait, but I have to get ready!" Souji screamed, yanked out of his seat from what Luna surmirsed. She watched as she saw Souji being dragged off by Hideyasu—no longer wearing a wig—as Kota and five other men left the hot springs, towels wrapped around their heads. Luna waited a bit before leaving the showers, hoping to catch even more of the conversation before she had to head off to dinner.

_At least Hideyasu and Kota won't get...personal with Souji-kun._ Luna thought, standing up. _Else I will have nightmares for a week._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**7:01 PM (Heart of Clear Water Onsen - Hot Springs, Men's Side)**

Souji had no idea what he got himself into. One minute, he's preparing to take a dip in some hot springs that his online girlfriend, Midnight, suggested. Next, he was labeled with such an embarrassing nickname, was poked by a couple of boys his age who seemed to want to put his hands all over him, and the older men that he was sharing the hot springs with were close to each other. The one with the streak in his hair was giving his...partner, a nice shoulder massage. All in all, he'd rather be at home, having his friends giving him date advice than here.

"You've been so tense lately, Takatora..." Ryoma purred, his fingers tracing Takatora's shoulder blades. "Please, allow me to alleviate you of all of that...tension."

"Mmm..." Takatora groaned, resting against the edge of the hot spring. "Guess your fingers do more than typing data...maybe next time you could let me-"

"Shh..." Ryoma grinned, taking a glance at Souji. "We're in the presence of virgins."

"V...virgin?" Souji repeated, blushing bright red. Hideyasu giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Um...I don't think that I am one..."

"The way you blush shows that you're not so...intimate yet," said Kota, grabbing Souji's arm. "Come on Kaito, let's introduce him to the world of...passion."

Kaito nodded his head as he swam toward Souji, a smirk on his lips. Souji tried to run, but Micchy and Ryoji stood inbetween him, or rather sandwiched their naked bodies against his own. Hideyasu had his arms wrapped around Souji's waist, licking his lips in delight.

"We'll loosen you up for a little night fun," Micchy cackled, hands rubbing Souji's stomach. "Come on, open up for us..."

"I...I can't," Souji answered, shaking his head, squirming his way out of Ryoji and Micchy. "I have a date with my girlfriend...I...really don't think this is necessary. Please don't do this."

"Why not, Rippupu?" asked Ryoji, trying his hardest to suppress a chuckle. "Hot springs are for bonding, and _we_ want to bond with _you_."

Souji gulped as he was flipped to his side, afraid as to what was going to happen to him. He did read about what happens to prisoners whenever they 'dropped the soap', but they wouldn't do something like that here...would they?

Souji waited for the worst, when he sudenly felt fingers massaging his shoulders. He relaxed a bit; he had been training a lot with Utsusemimaru for the past couple of weeks. Not to to mention he had been working on his posture while walking in white platform boots. It felt kind of nice.

"Just relax," Micchy hissed in his ear. "We won't harm you. We want to be your...friends..."

"Nn..." Souji moaned, feeling the combination of warm water and the gentle hands massaging him nearly lull him to sleep. His eyes began to close, and soon enough, he was fast asleep. Kaito lightly kissed his ear, smiling as Souji paid no attention to it at all.

"What should we do with him?" he asked. "He looks too good to pass up."

"Leave him be," said Ryoma. "If he has a date, we should let him have his fun. Although..." he smirked, the tip of his fangs biting his lower lip. "Perhaps we could use him later on or...no, we'll leave him be."

"Make up your mind!" Micchy whined, sticking his lower lip out. "I want to make new friends! It's boring at school when everyone sees you as a rival."

"We're out in the open, Micchy," said Takatora, opening his eyes. "Things like this are best to be spoken behind closed doors. We are not here to plan; we are here to relax and celebrate. Think of the weekend as your extended birthday."

"Happy birthday, Mitsuzane!" said Hideyasu, leaping onto Micchy to give him a hug. "Ryoji and I will 'personally' present you with your gift when we get home. How about it?"

"I'd be delighted, Hideyasu," Micchy tilted his head, a devious smile on his face. "You have to wear something _naughty_ though..."

"I'll do my best, sire..." Hideyasu smiled.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**7:05 PM (Heart of Clear Water Onsen – Hot Springs, Women's Side)**

Luna felt like she was going to faint. The last thing she needed were dirty thoughts just as she was about to start a relationship with Souji! Why were Hideyasu, Kota and other Beat Riders hanging out in the same onsen that she was? Why couldn't they go to the Crystal Cove one? What about Black Swan? She suspected karma was trolling her throughout all of this. How was she going to get Souji out of the hot springs? If she trespassed to the male side, she'd be banned from entering the onsen for life! What to do...

Sighing, she closed her eyes, lifted her head, wrapped her arms around her knees, and began to think. She usually did this when she had to concentrate on in her mind, she needed something loud that would wake Souji up. Something that would alert him to get out of the onsen and go to wherever he needed to be. Something like a...an alarm!

Luna's eyes opened wide. Suddenly, there was the sound of an alarm clock blaring. She heard someone gasp, most likely Souji, and the sound of water splashing everywhere. Luna turned to see Souji, with a white washcloth wrapped on his head, rush out of the hot springs, nearly tripping over the wet ground on his way inside. She sighed, happy to find her soon-to-be real life boyfriend free from whatever the Beat Riders were going to do with him. Still, this was making the whole situation she was involved in so much more sinister.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers, or do anything, just by sitting in a pool of very warm water, Luna pulled herself out of the hot spring, and began to walk back to the changing room. She had a boyfriend to meet, a cosplay to prepare, and a hot pot dinner to attend to. She wasn't going to miss any of them if she was going to stick around listening to boys and their strange, perverted comments.

The sound of an alarm kept blaring, so Luna did her own hand gesture—having the ring finger of her hand bent and placing the pointer finger near the temple of her ear and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, there was no more ringing. She didn't even look to see whether or not Hideyasu, Kota, or any of those other guys who wanted to...do something with Souji. She had too much to worry about as it was.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**7:25 PM (Zaname City Park)**

The closest outside bathroom where Souji could change was a park not too far from the hot pot restaurant. That was where he met his friends, changing in the bathroom with Daigo and Utchy putting the finishing touches on his outfit. Souji slightly scratched his neck as he felt the blond spiky wig placed over the makeshift wig cap (made from one of Amy's leftover nylon leggings) he wore over his head. Daigo was making sure all of the seams on the coat were perfectly even.

"You look pretty brave already, Souji!" Daigo exclaimed, turning Souji around and dusting his friend's shoulders. "You'll win Midnight's heart in no time!"

"I guess..." Souji placed a finger near his ear. "This ringing won't go away."

"What ringing?" asked Utchy, looking around. "I don't hear anything."

"Back at the hot springs, I heard this strange alarm, "Souji turned to the mirror, being careful that his boots didn't step on the ends of his coat. "I asked the receptionist if they had an alarm like that, but they don't. It also felt like I was the only one who heard it. I'm probably hallucinating all of this."

"It's probably nerves, Souji," Utchy suggested, turning to a picture of Midnight in her cosplay, dressed in a periwinkle and white shirt, an orange vest and nerd-like glasses. She posed with another girl in a white, green and yellow with long black hair (the character's name was Misty Lola, if Souji remembered correctly) the two embraced in a giant hug. "You'll do fine! Remember what we taught you."

"Be courteous to your date, compliment her on her looks, make her laugh, treet her to something sweet and...oh yeah, take her out to a club and dance the night away," Souji counted on his fingers. "I really don't think this is all necessary. We're not going to be engaged...or anything."

"Need we remind you that _you_ were the one who asked Midnight to be your girlfriend?" Daigo teased, poking Souji on the forehead. "Now come on, go out there and show her what you're made of."

"Dinner's not until 8, though."

"So?" Daigo grinned, pushing Souji out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's get her something nice. Do you know what she's like?"

"Um, I think she's looking for this specific card and all..."

"Then off we go!" Daigo cheered, running out of the bathroom. Utchy nodded his head and followed after his friends. "Off to Neverland!"

_What did I get myself into? _Souji screamed internally as he did hs best to keep after his friend, and simultaneously not tracking mud on his boots.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**7:45 PM (Zaname City Park)**

Luna took her time getting ready for her date. Since dinner didn't start untl 8:00, that gave her time to thoroughly dry her hair, apply some make-up, adjust her vest to make sure it still fit her, throughly cleaned her glasses, and made sure she had enough rubber bullets for her gun. She then sat her favorite bench, watching children play at the playground, sighing. She never got to hang with children hear age, due to acting as someone's deceased child at the time, and thus she never could connect to anyone if she was someone else. Sure she began to appreciate it over time, but looking back the Family Circle essentially robbed her of happiness while simultaneously forcing her to make it for others.

She was sick of being a doormat. She was sick and tired of not having her life in her hands. And what exactly was the Family Circle looking for in Zaname? Why station her when some other Dick or Jane should've been capable of doing it? Nothing was making sense. She hated not finding the truth.

"I have to do something," she whispered, standing up. She felt the wind against her hair as she nodded her head. "I'm going to leave the Family Circle and never come back. I won't let them control my life anymore."

She walked off, hands in her pockets as she prepared for the night ahead. Deep down, she knew that the road ahead was going to be rough. She knew, but she was ready for it. She wasn't going to be afraid—not anymore.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**April 29th, 2012**

**7:59 PM (Blake Belladonna Hot Pot)**

Souji waited at the entrance, seated away from his friends as they all satdown at a table for five. He rolled his eyes as he noticed that they were also dressed up for the occasion (apparently doing so while he was going card shopping), and now they looked more out of place than he did. He _really_ wanted to commit _seppuku_ now.

He looked into the box in his hands, tied with a black bow (the store was out of blue, apparently). He really hoped Midnight was really appreciative of it; it took him a while to traverse through the store without people taking photos of him!

"Excuse me..." Souji looked up, seeing a girl dressed up just like the picture Midnight sent him. Could it be..."Are you...Souji 'Ripper-kun'?"

"...Midnight?" Souji whispered, watching the girl lift her glasses up. "Is that you?"

"Of course. But, you can call me Luna. Everyone does."


End file.
